Demonic Meister
by ElementalShadow
Summary: Something interesting was done to Uzumaki as a baby when the Kyuubi was sealed within him...now he has caught the eye of the Shinigami and he is adopted by Death himself. How will things turn out now that he wields two souls? Naruto X Harem
1. Prologue

**This is the final replacement! The loss of three requires their replacing three! So far the replacements have been the Dragon Saiyan and Fire-Fox! Now...it is time for the final piece of the puzzle. This is the prologue to the greatest meister in the universe...**

**One again may I give credit to Dragonwarz50 for the name 'Alter'. Recycled for usage in this story. Also used in the story, 'Outbreak'.**

**Souls...Resonate...**

**The Demonic Meister**

**Prologue**

It was dark...the night couldn't have been better for the events taking place. It was the infamous anniversary of the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the death of the Yondaime Hokage. Everyone was out celebrating and some had finally decided that a...'Fox Hunt' was in order to get their revenge by killing the beast instead of simply beating it like they did almost every day...

No one could understand just what had happened...all they knew was that it was the anniversary of their beloved and their Kage. They knew who it was that did it...it all happened only six years ago...who could forget that horrid day? After all...so much blood had run in the rivers and one could only watch as the monster destroyed the very land with a single swipe of one of its nine mighty tails.

Now...they had their chance to get revenge for their fallen loved ones. They saw the one that had caused the carnage...they saw him cower before them. They saw it only as irony as they saw the form of the six year-old cower at the dead end of the alleyway. It made them laugh as one man spoke. "So now it is not us who are cornered...but the demon itself! Look at you...so pathetic! It's almost not worth it to kill you...almost."

The boy was looked so frail as he shivered in fear. He had sun blonde hair adorning his head, though it was matted with blood. His stomach was so thin from malnourishment, though not grotesquely so. He had his scrawny arms up to cover his head as he knew that another beating was coming for him. He wore only a pair of torn, oversized shorts and a raggedy white shirt with holes in it. He wore no shoes as he felt his tears break through his clenched eyelids and begin to puddle up at his feet. He spoke in a breaking voice. "Please...w-why...w-w-why are you doing...t-this?"

One more man spoke up from beside the first man. "You know damn well why we are doing this, you fucking demon! You are nothing but a curse on this village! It would be better if you were dead!" Everyone cheered in agreement as the first man stalked forward with a two-by-four that had a nail through the end of it. "I think I'll go first...maybe I can make you scream nice and loud to let my father hear your misery."

He raised his hand high with the plank of wood in it and Naruto heard the wind breaking as he brought it down. It smashed against his arm and he felt the pain rush through his body along with a pop from his elbow. In his mind he had no idea...it was beginning...but even if he himself did not know...there were others that did.

...

A man walked through the streets of the market and his state of appearance got very frightened stares from everyone as he passed them. He was a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He had a large screw going through his head, which he would occasionally turn. He had stitches all over his body and clothing. His most notable piece of clothing was his lab coat. He was also surprisingly well built for a man of his supposed age if his hair color was anything to go by. In his mouth he held a lit cigarette which he would occasionally take a drag from before blowing the smoke away.

As he walked over the streets he could not help but begin to think to himself. _'Hmmm...Shinigami-sama sent me here to find the little one...where on earth could he be? I know he's here...he's the only one with a soul wavelength that outshines all others here. Ah! There it is! Wait...this...what is this...this feeling of dread...I found his wavelength but it's starting to flicker out...shit! I have to hurry and get to him!'_

The morbid doctor began to pick up his pace as he ran in the direction that he felt the soul. Coughing as he inhaled a large amount of smoke into his lungs, he stopped and hunched over as he threw the stick of tobacco away and resumed running, albeit slower now. He clenched his teeth as his eyes watered from the burning of the smoke in his lungs. _'Damn it...these things are going to be the death of me...and possibly the boy...'_

As he neared where he felt the soul, he noticed something that intrigued him to no end. _'Wait a minute...oh my god. That...that soul...it's so...it's...why does it feel like its being held back? It feels so strained...it feels like even though it's flickering away that it could burst any moment and encompass everything in its radius! What...is this why Shinigami-sama sent me here to fetch this boy? What the hell is going on here?'_

...

The blonde one had begun to fade...he could feel it...the life leaving his body. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he died. Whatever miracle that allowed him to stay alive this long...he knew that even it would eventually fail him. As blow after blow came from the men as they took their turns, his thoughts were tearing into his head. _'I'm going to die...I can feel it. It's only going to take a little bit longer. Maybe...when I'm gone...can I find a way to be happy?'_ As his thoughts began to run to fast for him to catch them...he lost consciousness.

...

His malnourished body had been healed...he felt this when he awoke in a sewer. The boy stood and noticed that due to his height, the water came up to his waist. He made a face at the smell of it and began to try and look around to find a way out of the stench-ridden place of common filth. Walking forward, he began his search.

After what felt like hours of walking, he sighed in annoyance as he still had not found a way out. It was actually at the time that he was about to give up that he felt something. It was...warm...it was inviting...it made him raise his head and start to move towards it. As he came closer he soon began to see the darkness begin to recede. From it he saw a large cage fade into the light as he neared it. On the line that was apparently the opening point of the doors to it sat a paper seal.

He continued to walk forward despite the fear that was poking at his brain. _'No...I don't need to fear whatever this is. After all...if it's behind that cage then it can't hurt me!' _When he came close enough to touch the cage, he heard a voice speak up. **"So...you've finally decided that now is the time to come and visit me, huh?"**

His eyes widened as he backed away in fear. He tried to shrink away but found that his plan wasn't working very well. Finally, after moments of whimpering and crying, he spoke. "Um...w-w-who are y-you?" The voice sighed as the boy saw an eye open up. It was larger than his entire body and it stared down to him with his fox-like red eye. It spoke with a solemn voice but it betrayed a sense of regret with each choice of words. **"I am the cause of the hate...I am the reason that the village abhors you with such passion...I, Uzumaki Naruto...am the Kyuubi no Kitsune that is sealed within you..."**

Naruto was stricken by this as his eyes widened in fear. He backed away further, murmuring the whole way. "No...no...this can't be...Ojii-san would've told me...he...he would've...he wouldn't lie to me...I asked him so many times...he said he had no idea...he...he said not to worry...he... he wouldn't lie..." He would've gone on longer had he not hit some sort of wall behind him. He looked up, praying to whatever god he knew of that it was only a wall.

Unfortunately it wasn't so. Behind him stood a man of about maybe six feet tall. He had dark black hair to contrast Naruto's bright blonde color but had the same hairstyle. His skin was deathly pale and he had the kind of build that made Naruto think that he was just as malnourished as he himself was. He wore black cargo pants and from what Naruto could see he wore no footwear of any kind. Also...he wore no shirt...it showed Naruto that he had some kind of seal formula written over his stomach. His hands were curled in a way that made him look crazy and his fingers had inch-long claws that were filed to a point. It did not help his profile of insanity when Naruto finally looked to his eyes. They were wide and sickly white...they held no pupil of any kind and the outsides of them were bloodshot to the point that it looked like he was always under tremendous stress. He had a crazed grin that showed canines that looked sharper than any blade he had ever seen.

When he looked back into Naruto's eyes with the crazed look on his face, the young boy screamed and backed up into the middle between him and the cage. "W-Who are you?" The man laughed as he began to walk forward. **"You know who I am...you know perfectly well who I am..." **Naruto began to whimper again until he heard Kyuubi. **"Stop this now, Alter."**

The man stopped almost instantly and his arms fell limp to his sides as he sighed. **"You really know how to ruin my fun, you furry fuck..." **The voice of Kyuubi grumbled as it spoke again, the eye narrowing. **"I don't entirely think tearing his half of your soul to pieces is a good way to have fun, you sadistic asshole."**

Alter simply shrugged. **"To each his own, I guess. Anyway, I wasn't going to do that. I was just trying to scare him a little." **Naruto heard each word being said and, despite being only six years old and supposedly the dumbest of his class, he was able to pick apart what Kyuubi had said before. When he got the idea he spoke as he turned to Kyuubi. "Um...you said...you said his half of our soul." The eye seemed to cringe when it heard this. **"Shit..."**

Naruto caught its distress and capitalized, acting surprisingly fast for a young one. "What exactly did you mean?" Kyuubi sighed as Alter laughed. **"You see Naruto...he is a part of you..." **Naruto got wide eyed once more as he turned to get another look at the man. Alter looked into his eyes before blowing a raspberry at him. Naruto let his eyes settle before chuckling and turning back to Kyuubi's cage. "You've got to be kidding me! He too old to be me!"

An indignant 'Hey' was heard but Kyuubi just spoke over Alter. **"I'm sorry to inform you, kit, but he is in fact a part of you. I'm quite sure that you know what a soul is, am I correct?" **Naruto nodded and Kyuubi continued. **"You see...souls vary in sizes. It is a very important thing to know, Naruto."**

The boy blink. "Okay...I get that...but what does that have to do with him?" Kyuubi was slightly surprised at the seriousness of the boy when it came down to it. **"Let me tell you something, kit. You know about the Shinigami, right?" **Once more Kyuubi got a nod and a blink. **"Shinigami-sama is the epitome of all souls. As so, he would have the largest in existence. Do you understand where I'm getting, Naruto?" **The boy thought for a second before shaking his head quickly.

Getting a laugh from Alter, Kyuubi growled at the other half as he continued. **"Hm...well...you see, with Shinigami-sama having the largest soul it would look very bad if someone else had a larger one. Now do you get what I'm saying?" **Another shake of the head got another laugh from Alter and caused the Kyuubi to groan. Naruto, finally having enough, spoke up. "Why are _you _the one getting annoyed, fuzz ball? I'm the one who has to solve your impossible ass riddle! Just fucking tell me!"

Kyuubi's only visible eye widened as Alter could not hold in his laughter again. It burst forth like a hyena and Naruto sighed as he calmed down. **"This generation...I swear...no respect...and that language! Anyway...you are right I guess. You see, Shinigami-sama was the one that sealed me into you. But before I went in I noticed something that most around you could not...though I'm sure he caught it as well. Your soul was the exact same size as his. He knew that by the time you reached the age of your peak, normally eighteen, that you would have a soul more than double his size and that would calculate directly to your soul's wavelength, or power, kit."**

Naruto's eyes widened beyond belief as he heard what the Kyuubi was saying. He got the biggest grin on his face as he spoke. "So I was as strong as Shinigami-sama when I was only a baby? Oh yeah!" Kyuubi chuckled while Alter made a gagging noise before the demonic Kitsune spoke. **"Hmhmhmhm...while you had the potential power...you lack the experience. Experience is worth so much more than power, Naruto. But anyway, when Shinigami-sama saw this, he did something about it discretely before he took your fathers soul as payment. He cut your soul clean in half but he did not take it for some reason. He left it within you to grow. But the sad thing is that it began to fester in the entirety of the emotional trauma that you suffered throughout the years and became what you see behind you now."**

Naruto shivered as he turned to get one more look at the dark side of himself. Alter chuckled as he got a sadistic grin on his face, as if calculating which part he would crush into oblivion first. Naruto shook his head, trying to wipe the image away as he turned quickly to the Kyuubi with stars in his eyes. "So I'm as powerful as Shinigami-sama?" Kyuubi sighed. **"Not anymore, kit. When he cut your soul in half and stored the other half inside of you, he cut down your power by half. The good thing, though, is that when you are eighteen you would have all of that power again! You would continue to grow until you reach your peak then and so will Alter."**

Naruto grinned widely as he heard all of this. "So I will have two souls with the power of Shinigami-sama?" The Kyuubi nodded and Naruto jumped into the air with a whoop of victory, only to be silenced by the Kyuubi's next words. **"You would..." **Naruto caught this and calmed himself. "What do you mean 'would'?"

Kyuubi just spoke without hesitation. **"You are dying, kit. You should know that. They were your last thoughts before you fell into unconsciousness." **Naruto's face became dark as he heard his words and remembered his own thoughts. "Oh...yeah..." Kyuubi soon began to smile his fox smile. **"But I have a way to save you and to give you a reason to permanently leave this place."**

His eyes widened and Alter, for once, spoke up without laughing or making faces. **"You realize what you are going to do...right, Kyuubi?" **Kyuubi bowed his head in a nod and spoke. **"I do..." **Naruto, not being one who liked to be left in the dark, spoke next. "What are you both talking about?" Kyuubi began another explanation. **"Since Shinigami-sama cut your soul in half and put me in here, you hold three separate souls. Lucky for you I am the kind of soul that can transform into a weapon. When he cut you in half he also did something to Alter and made him a weapon as well. We are going to become **_**your**_** weapons, kit. And when we do that you will be able to go to Shinigami-sama and enroll in Shibusen."**

Naruto had a confused look and Kyuubi wasted no time. **"It is a place where people are trained in the use of demonic weapons and the weapons themselves are trained and used to become Death Scythes." **"So is it just a bunch of guys running around with scythes killing people? Sorry...not my thing..."

"**No, kit, that's not what they do. Not all of the weapons are even scythes. They have different forms depending on their soul. There are scythes but they aren't the only ones. And they do not run around killing people. They collect the souls of the evil and wicked before they can consume enough innocent human souls and become a Kishin. And before you ask...I was not around in the time of the last Kishin and I don't even want to think about how terrible he was..."**

Naruto nodded and spoke again. "So...one more question. How would I use you guys as my weapons?" Alter was the one to speak this time and Naruto turned, even if he didn't want to see the evil in his eyes. **"You are going to rip our souls out of your body." **Naruto shivered at that thought and spoke quite shakily. "B-But wouldn't that h-hurt me?" Alter shook his head. **"No. As My soul comes out then you would experience pain beyond your imagination due to the fact that I have no chakra to flash through you to numb the pain. Kyuubi, on the other hand, will come out last and he will flash his chakra to make sure that the pain is numbed and since his soul will no longer be inhibited by the seal, he can flood enough chakra to make sure that you can heal. The only thing is that when you are finished using us we will simply return inside of you."**

Naruto nodded while he thought through it. _'Hmmm...I can get power...I can get away from this village...it all just sounds so good to be true...wait...' _"How would I find Shibusen?" Kyuubi spoke and Naruto turned to him. **"You don't need to worry about that, kit. I can feel another soul...and it's one that I've felt before when he came hunting Kishin eggs as a child. My guess is he has come here to pick you up for Shinigami-sama to take you to Shibusen anyway."**

Naruto nodded. "First thing is first, though. I have to get out of this mob. It's time for me to fight back for once. How do I bring you two out?" Alter took the reigns once more in the explanation. **"Since you saying that sent chills up my spine I think I'll give you the easy way out and simply feed the information into your head. But I have to warn you of something before you wake up kid..."**

Naruto looked at him, waiting for his warning. **"When you feel Kyuubi's chakra flood your system...don't give into it or you may just lose yourself...only take out the ones in the mob. Even I know when something is self-defense and mindless slaughter. I'm sick and a bastard but I'm not evil. If you lose yourself then I will tear you apart from the inside out. Got that?"**

Naruto faded and nodded before he turned to Kyuubi and gave a quick bow of respect to the elder demon. Alter chuckled when Naruto left and spoke. **"The kid's going to make an excellent Meister...don't you think, fuzz ball?" **A tick mark appeared on the Kyuubi's shadowed forehead before he called himself and spoke. **"Yes...he will become an amazing Meister as long he doesn't lose himself to madness and the temptation of power. And as long as we are at his side then all three of us will remain strong."**

...

The man with the screw through his head came to the alleyway with the mob spilling over onto the road as he heard the poundings of wood and metal on flesh coming from within the darkness of the dim alleyway. He grabbed one man by the shirt and threw him aside with a determined scowl on his face. _'I have to hurry! His soul is...oh...no...'_

The man stopped and got a dead look on his face as his jaw became slightly slack. He saw the soul of the boy flicker down in size...and then it disappeared. He hung his head as he heard cheers coming from the front of the mob. "Yeah! We did it! We killed the...what?" The man suddenly felt a small pulse of the boys soul wavelength and looked up...but to a sight that made his eyes go wide.

Now...the soul of boy was slowly starting to appear again. But...this time...there were two others beside. One soul was red and had the image of nine fox tails on it. The other was black and would shiver every now and then, as if it were made of the static from a television. The original soul came back slowly...it started out a normal blue...but then...he noticed it start to change. It still held the sense of a carefree child but now it was changing color...it was mixing colors with the other two souls as it began to swirl with the colors black and red.

It didn't take long for the wavelength to return to the size that it had been. It was large enough to take up what he thought would be the size of the boys chest...but then...it exploded out. The man had wide eyes as he turned to see the souls wavelength begin the reach as far as the gates to the village. He could only turn back to the boy in wonder as he saw this. _'This power...dear god...' _

...

The villagers had finished...they had thought that they had finally killed the demon child, Uzumaki Naruto. They had no idea as they began to cheer until they were silenced by a small spark of chakra from the body of the boy. "Yeah! We did it! We killed the...what?" The man who began the beating raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto's body twitch on his back flat on the ground.

He walked forward and spoke in a low voice. "So you just won't die, huh? Time to teach you when you've met your match, demon." He lifted his two-by-four and was about the raise it above his head until he saw Naruto begin to rise to his knees. It was creepy as they saw him come up from the beating that they had just given him. He had a wide eyed look as he stared the man dead in the eyes. His pupils then dilated as he felt the power of his soul burst from his body like a caged animal. It expanded to its full power, only half of the Shinigami's own, within seconds.

All the men around him felt the powerful energy but did not know what was happening. Naruto bent forward and clutched his head. _**'Step one: Find the origin...' **_Naruto's hands began to move to his stomach just above the seal. _**'Step two: feel the energy...' **_He felt as the soul wavelengths of Kyuubi and Alter began to come forth from the seal. He felt the power begin to swirl around him and it swept up a small tornado of dust. Subconsciously he saw the souls of the man around him. _'So tiny...so weak...' _He got a small grin on his face with his wide eyes as he heard the next words in his head. _**'Final step: rip it out!'**_

Naruto screamed as loud as his young lungs would let him as he plunged his hands deep into his stomach, getting yells and screams of terror from the surrounding villagers. Blood poured over his hands from his stomach and the villagers tried their best to move, but were captivated at the terrifying sight. His left hand began to move as he pulled it out a small ball, no bigger than his own hand. It glowed with a dangerous black light that made it look like a black hole. When it was out, the hand went limp by his side and the ball began to pulse as power surged through the area, getting whimpers of fear and terror from everyone caught in its radius.

He then started pulling out his other hand. Everyone felt their breath catch in their throats as this one was far more chaotic than the last. It was red and had little swirls of energy that circled it constantly. Once more when it got out fully it pulsed with its power, sending it out again. Everyone remembered this power from six years ago...it was Kyuubi. This surge of power caused everyone within the bursting radius to start a panic, except for the ones that were to mortified to move...

The man watched as a red chakra poured from the hole in his stomach, coating Naruto's body. It began to slide off after a minute and he noticed that every cut and bruise that they had made was gone. Also, the hole in his stomach that he had made was perfectly healed. He bent back slightly as his mouth curled into another grin, far more crazed...deathly insane. He pulled up and stared the man in the eye. Before he could do anything he heard a voice come from his left. It sounded like it echoed slightly. **"You'd better remember what I said, Naruto..."**

Everyone's eyes widened when the heard the voice. Naruto, still having his crazed look, turned his head and looked to the black soul in his hand. "But, Alter...they hurt me...I can't let them get away with it!" I turned his head back to them as he hunched over with his grin. **"I know...but you're losing yourself to his chakra! You need to fight it! The only ones that you need to kill are right here in front of you! No one else...you better remember that."**

Naruto took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, knowing that if he didn't then Alter would follow through on his promise. "Okay...calm down...calm down...I...I am calm...now...can I slaughter these useless people?" **"Be my guest. Fuzz ball!" **They then heard a deeper voice echo from the red soul in his other hand. **"Got it, shit face!" **

Everyone around started to do as they wanted and began to back away slowly. The souls of Kyuubi and Alter both began to go into spasms and they glowed with their respective colors before engulfing Naruto's hands and forearms up to his elbows. Then...the light evaporated from the souls and they saw something that should've been utterly impossible in their eyes.

On Naruto's left hand he had a gauntlet covering his forearm like a glove. On the fingers of the gauntlet it had claws that extended an inch from all of the fingers and the thumb. On the knuckles of each of his fingers he had a blade, about an inch long as well, protruding back towards his elbow, letting them know that if they are even punched by him they would be torn to pieces. Going up the forearm from his wrist to his elbow it had a metal plate. On the back of his hand sat half of an onyx black orb, reminding them of the soul that made the weapon. The metal on it was grey but the fabric underneath it all was black.

On his other hand sat a gauntlet of the same description only the colors of the orb, metal and fabric were different. The metal of the claws, knuckle spikes and the plate were all black and the fabric was blood red. The orb was the same red as Kyuubi's soul but inside of it, it had a dark red smoke swirling within it.

As they backed away, they froze when they heard his voice. "It pities me..." He looked back up to them with calm eyes, scaring them to death. As he stood, he spoke. "That you can deal pain so easily..." He began to walk forward, his arms hanging by his sides with his fingers twitching every few seconds. "But at the thought of your own..." He felt Kyuubi's power surge through his body and he brought up his hands to look at the palms, his fingers curled crookedly inward. "You run away..."

The first man got his backbone and walked forward, tapping his hand with his two-by-four. "So you got some gloves...big fucking deal! I'll kill you anyway." He raised his hand up and quickly swung down on Naruto, the boy still looking at his hands as if he were hypnotized. The man smirked until he felt something grab with plank of wood. He noticed that it was Naruto who did...

The boy looked at him with his calm eyes...their cerulean blue piercing his soul. His left hand began to put pressure on the piece of wood until it exploded into splinters. This mad the man back away quickly in fear as he started to whimper slightly as Naruto chuckled. "You see...you run away when you're faced with overwhelming power! It's in your nature...your souls are weak! I can...I can see them...I can see your souls! So...pathetic...so...small! So weak..."

The young boy, only six years old, then disappeared in a burst of pure speed. Everyone began to shout things such as 'Demon' or 'Monster' until he reappeared in the face of the cowering man. Naruto reached for his face and grabbed it hard, his claws piercing his skin and he quickly ripped it off, blood spraying the ground and Naruto.

It got screams of terror from everyone as the scrambled to run away, but as they turned their backs, they froze when they heard him speak. "Oh...you're leaving...I didn't know...I thought you wanted to play more...we can have fun...why can't we just play together here?" This made everyone begin to cry as they tried to walk over each other to get away from the boy. Naruto walked forward slowly as he grabbed for one mans leg and dragged him to him, the person screaming the whole way.

He pulled him closer and ignored his screams for mercy as plunged his clawed right hand deep into his chest...pulling out his heart and tossing it aside. He stared into the man's eyes as he watched him die. "I only wanted to be left alone by you people. I just wanted to be left alone...but I also wanted to be loved...and not a single one of you were willing to look past what I hold...now you pay for it..."

He saw the life leave the man's quivering body and Naruto looked up, his eyes dead with a calm demeanor, to see the man with the screw through his skull staring down the dark alleyway towards him, a weird gleam in his glasses. Naruto stared back at him. "Are you another one to come and try and kill me? Or..." His attitude changed immediately. "Have you come to play with me? Are you here to have fun? I enjoy games...we should play a game...maybe...do you like blood? I know a game we can play with blood! We should play with yours, though..."

The man just kept staring at him calmly on the outside, but on the inside his mind was running a mile a minute. _'Is this what I think it is? He is holding the two souls that were inside of his as weapons! But how is this possible? Also...his personality...I can't read it in his soul...it's too erratic...it's chaotic...but it seems that he has some sort of multiple personality disorder...I hope it's only in battle, though. If he's this insane off the battlefield then he could be a great danger to the students at Shibusen.'_

He stayed calm as he began to turn the screw in his head clockwise. "I'm not here to play with you...I'm here to pick you up." Naruto calmed down as he heard Kyuubi's voice come from his right gauntlet. **"He's right kid. This is the guy that I sensed in the first place. He's not going to hurt you. Now reel in your soul wavelength and calm down. Alter and I are going to co back inside you now but you'll have to eat us."**

Naruto immediately calmed down and the man immediately saw his soul wavelength return to the size of a normal Meister's own wavelength. It surprised him to no end. Naruto made a face as the two weapons formed their respective black and red souls. "That's disgusting! I don't want to eat your souls!" **"Deal with it, you pussy!" ****"Alter! Shut up! Naruto, eat him first."**

Naruto was quick to oblige, despite the fact that it sounded disgusting. He opened his mouth and stuffed in the black soul. He was about to bite down before he heard Kyuubi speak. **"Don't do it, Naruto. If you mar his soul then you won't be able to use him for awhile while he heals. Plus, Alter's a little bitch and he'll scream for weeks." **A mumbled **'HEY' **was heard from Naruto's mouth as the boy nodded with a disgusted face. The screwed man watched in utter fascination as he saw Naruto ingest the soul of Alter.

"**Alright...now it's my turn." **Naruto nodded and spoke as he raised Kyuubi's soul to his mouth. "You know...souls really aren't all that bad! They don't have much of a taste but they feel kind of good going down!" With this said he quickly swallowed the soul and looked to the man. "So you're here to get me?"

He saw Naruto's mouth move but he heard no words, as he was too wrapped up in what he had just seen. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then he spoke. "Huh?" Naruto sweat-dropped and spoke again. "Are you the one who's here to pick me up?" The man nodded his head as he walked forward. He spoke in a robotic voice that betrayed no emotions. "Yes, I am Dr. Franken Stein. I was sent here by Shinigami-sama to pick you up. It seems that you have caught his eye and he would like to take you in."

Naruto nodded and was about to speak until he saw someone appear in front of him. He wore a white cloak with the kanji for Hokage on it and a large white had with a trim of red on it. Naruto recognized the man as the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was facing Stein as he spoke. "You will not be taking Naruto anywhere, stranger." Naruto was about to speak again until Stein spoke next. "Unfortunately for you there is not much you can do. Shinigami-sama has told me to get him and I will do as my mission demands."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Shinigami-sama?" Stein nodded. "Yes. It would seem that he holds three different souls within him and also a great power that would need training or he could kill someone." "So you are taking him away for training to make him stronger?" Stein nodded and Sarutobi continued to speak. "So you would br..." "No."

Hiruzen just stuttered. "W-What?" Stein pushed his glasses up and turned the screw in his head. "I would not be bringing him back here." The Hokage got wide eyes as he tried to reason with the man. "B-But this is Naruto's home! He wants to become a ninja here!" Now Naruto refused to let people speak before him. "Not anymore."

Sarutobi turned to Naruto with his still wide eyes. "What? Why not?" Stein pushed his glasses up as he pulled a small carton of cigarettes out and lit one, taking a quick drag and exhaling the smoke before speaking. "I can see his soul clearly now...do you know what it is that I see?" The Hokage turned back to Stein as he had a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean you can see his soul?"

Stein took another drag from his cigarette before speaking. "That is irrelevant to you. All that will matter for this conversation is the fact that I _can_. By looking at his soul I see that it is actually not as insane as I had first deduced. It would seem that he is very good at masking his personality."

Naruto chuckled as he looked at the doctor. "You are very smart...and you were able to figure this out by looking at my soul? How...interesting..." Stein had a small grin on his face as he hung another unlit cigarette in between his teeth. "You know something...you remind me of myself as a kid. Tell me...what is it that interests you?"

The young one simply leaned up against a dumpster with his hands behind his back. "Well...considering all facts that I'm new to this talk of souls...I guess it would be all things about it that intrigues me." Stein chuckled. "Such a way to speak for one so young..." Naruto just sighed. "When you grow up on the streets you learn that knowledge is pure power. Brute force is a good thing to have as well, though. But when you are as badly treated as me I guess you can't really further yourself, lest you be torn down by the masses due to fear."

Hiruzen had broken out into a sweat as he heard the words leave Naruto's mouth. Stein eyed the man curiously. "So...you try to get him to stay in a place he has no desire to stay in, huh? Why exactly would you want him to stay?" The Hokage sighed as he spoke and turned to Naruto. He had only one more card to play...

He looked Naruto dead in the eyes as he began to speak with a low voice. "Because...his father wanted him to stay and become a ninja of the village. And...his father was the Yondaime Hokage..." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Hokage as he felt his anger begin to spark. Stein saw the boy's soul and was intrigued once more at its activity. _'He has a far more active soul than most people. It's like he actually has different masks for it. The boy is cowering one second then insane the next. He is calm and cool one minute and then the very next he is raging, every single emotion affecting his soul. If only Shinigami-sama had not told me to bring him in...he would be an interesting subject to dissect and study.'_

Naruto felt his anger well over and he couldn't hold it in any longer. "You Held That Back From Me! You Bastard!" He ran forward and reared his fist back to punch him and the Hokage did nothing to avert the hit. He hit him hard there was no doubt, but it only made Sarutobi grunt as he felt the boy punch his stomach.

Stein watched with a stoic face. "That wasn't the best thing to say. The boy is truly angry now. That was actually the worst thing you could've said. I sense much confusion in his soul. It's as if he is wondering why you have lied to him. I take it he is an orphan...and he has asked about his parents before?"

Naruto backed away from the saddened Hokage with a look of anger as he spoke in a low voice. "Yes, I have asked him before. He always lied to me saying he did not know or told me that it would have to wait for another time. Heh...I guess I should've put two and two together. The two answers contradict each other now that I think about it. Hm...I should've caught onto it earlier."

Sarutobi sighed as he turned back to Stein. "Will I at least be..." "No." Hiruzen was angered by this. "How do you even know what I am going to say?" Stein lit his cigarette and took a quick inhale from the cancer stick before blowing the smoke into the shape of a cartoonish skull. "You were going to ask if you would be able to see him. The answer is no. You see, this part of the world is cut off from everywhere else. You are in the middle of the largest ocean in the world and compared to the other continents, you are on nothing but a tiny island. And the most confusing this is the energy that surrounds the island itself. When I first came near it to get the child I wasn't able to see it so I had to consult Shinigami-sama. He told me that the island is covered in some sort of veil. It covers it in a sort of illusion that makes it invisible to everything. The only way I was able to get in was by using my soul's wavelength to directly disrupt it, as it was slightly solid and did not allow me to get in. Honestly...I wish I could tear this island to pieces and inspect just what it is that does this to it. Fortunately for you I am only here for the child."

Hiruzen looked massively downtrodden by the information. "So you're saying that because of this I can't come to visit him?" Stein nodded as he turned the screw in his head. "Yes, that is basically it. Now...you can let him come with me or you can make this harder on yourself and just cause more trouble for you. After all...I'm not exactly the kind of person to let someone get in the way of a mission goal."

Naruto grunted as he walked past Hiruzen and stood by Stein, turning to the Hokage. He spoke in an unforgiving voice. "You have lied to me my entire life, Hiruzen..." This made Sarutobi's eyes go wide. He felt the pang at his heart when he heard him say his name. "You have told me you didn't know...you've dug a hole for yourself and now there's nothing you can do to get out of it. I am leaving and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me. But..."

He looked up to Naruto with hope in his eyes, only to have it crushed when Naruto spoke. "Know that when I leave I will make friends that you will never meet. I will love and you will never be able to meet. You have had your chance, you old bastard, and you blew it. So I say goodbye to this god forsaken place and to you."

He turned and was about to walk off with Stein until he heard Sarutobi scream for him tow wait. He turned with an accusing eye to the man. "What is it?" Sarutobi was in tears as he walked up to him and reached into his cloak and pulled forth a scroll before extending it to Naruto. He eyed it with a careful eye. "What is this?"

The old man sniffled as he spoke with a stern voice, despite the occasional crack. "This...this is the scroll that your...your father wanted me to give to you when you reached the correct age..." Naruto took it and stared at it. It was white with three yellow bands holding it closed with a golden dowel through the middle of it. "What is inside of it?"

Sarutobi wiped away his tears. "It holds some of his greatest techniques and it has some simpler techniques that I put in myself. It also holds some clothes if I remember correctly. Something that he thought you'd like. Your mother also put her blade inside in a storage seal." Naruto looked at him. "Who's my mother?" Hiruzen just looked down as he spoke, not willing to look him in the eye. "Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was an expert in the ways of Kenjutsu."

Stein interjected. "From what I have seen then he does not require a sword. He already has his soul weapons that seem to have bonded with him effortlessly." Naruto looked up to him and was about to speak until Stein continued. "But I understand the importance of family heirlooms. It would be an amazing piece."

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt himself calm down. He smiled softly as he turned back to Sarutobi and opened his eyes. The old Hokage looked back to Naruto and met his eyes. They stood for what felt like an eternity with the full moon high in the sky. "Thanks, old man..." Sarutobi smiled slightly as he saw Naruto turn away from him. _'I can at least let him leave and know that he forgave me...'_

Stein watched him walk away and followed him. He looked over his soul quickly before falling in beside him He smiled unnoticeably as he couldn't help but begin to think to himself. _'His soul has changed again. I am beginning to think that unlike most people, his personality is directly affected by his mood. It doesn't just gradually change from happiness to anger and insanity like most people would when they are angered by something. His soul just quickly flops to one in certain situations.' _He looked at Naruto with one more look of curiosity.

'_You are going to be a very interesting person, Uzumaki.'_

_**END:**_

**I hope you enjoyed this prologue. This is the last replacement so there are no new stories going up until I finish another story. Which will be soon.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**It would seem that this is a rather popular story as well. I'm glad that you all have enjoyed the prologue to it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or Naruto**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this took so long...I've had to take a few...issues...and I've had to get ready for school. I hope that it's up to snuff with what you all expected. If you have complaints, tell me and I'll try to address them.**

**Souls...Resonate...**

**Demonic Meister**

**Chapter One**

It was a long journey from where they had come from, but they were able to make it to where Stein had said that the Shinigami resided. It was a rather large city that sat in the middle of a desert and it made Naruto have to stop and stare for a time until Stein had said that it was time to keep moving. The city itself was normal enough except for the large, cartoonish skull statue thingy's that were on the city itself. It didn't help that the entire thing looked like a pyramid to make it all the weirder. At the very top of the pyramidal city sat a very large and symmetrical building with red spikes and white skulls all over it.

As they walked into the city, Naruto felt a shift in the air, making him feel as if he had walked through some sort of field. Stein saw the boy from the corner of his eye and smirked as he saw him looking over his skin for something. "You felt it too, huh?" Naruto looked up to the stitched man and nodded. Stein chuckled and lit a cigarette. "You see, Death City is a very special kind of place. While it is the location of Shibusen, it is also the very place that houses the Shinigami, but I'm sure you know this by now."

Naruto nodded again as Stein continued. "Well, you see, Shinigami-sama cannot leave the city because of that field that you passed through. You see, that field was his soul...and it covers the entire city." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up with a wondrous smile. _'Kyuubi-san, I'm going to be this strong?'_

"_**You're damn right, kit. You're going to have three souls with enough power to match Shinigami-sama on equal footing! But...you're going to have to wait until you turn eighteen when you go through maturation. When that happens, your soul will double in its size and match Shinigami-sama's perfectly."**_

Naruto heard this and began to giggle like an underage schoolgirl, causing Stein to raise an eyebrow at his actions. Naruto caught the man's eyes and got control of himself as they continued to walk through the city to Shibusen. "So I'm going to guess that Shinigami-sama is at Shibusen?" Stein nodded. "He cannot leave the school grounds. Why he cannot is classified information."

Naruto eyed him for a second and shrugged his shoulders. _'Kyuubi-san...do you know anything about why Shinigami-sama cannot leave Shibusen?' _He heard the chuckle of Kyuubi breach his mind and it gave him a few chills. _**"That's simple, kit. Shinigami-sama cannot leave because it is his overwhelming power that keeps this world's greatest enemy from resurfacing." **_The boy raised a brow and Stein caught this once more. _'It would seem that the boy is conversing with the souls inside of him if these fluctuations are anything to go by. I can't read them, though...it's like they're speaking some different language! Uzumaki-san...you are a genius...and I doubt you even know what you're doing right now...'_

Naruto nodded at the Kyuubi's words and continued. _'You wouldn't happen to know who this enemy is, do you Kyuubi-san?' _His answer was a groan. _**"Unfortunately that is one of the few things that I don't know. I don't know his name, but apparently he fought alongside Shinigami-sama at one point a long time ago. He's definitely someone that you don't want to fuck around with if you're a minor Weapons Meister. Though when you come of age I'm sure you would be able to take him."**_

Naruto was giggling once more and then he noticed that Stein was staring at him again, causing him to stop. "You definitely stare at me a lot. You wouldn't happen to have a crush on me would you?" Stein frowned at this but spoke his mind. "What is it that you were talking about?" Naruto looked at him with an innocent look as they were beginning to walk up the stairs to Shibusen. "What do you mean? You were the one talking, Stein-san."

Stein looked back forward. "I could see it in the fluctuations of your souls. You were talking to them but I couldn't understand for some obscure reason. I would like to know what it is that you were talking about." Naruto chuckled and grinned. "Well if you can't understand and I wasn't speaking out loud then I don't think it concerned you, now did it?" Stein smirked at him as they walked through the large doors to the school. "You're going to be a real pain in the ass around here, kid..."

Naruto grinned even wider as they continued to walk, getting looks from students and teachers as they passed. "I know! That's one of the things that I'm best at is being a pain and causing trouble!" Stein couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the young blonde speak in such an uppity voice. "So...to pass the time and make this walk go faster, you got anything that you like to do for fun?"

Naruto heard this and stopped dead, a devilish grin and a deadly gleam in his eyes. Stein caught this and turned to see that some students were also staring at the young blonde. Naruto looked up to him and started to chuckle. "I figured out...that I have a new hobby...and I enjoy it very much!" Stein noticed that the other two souls at the center of his withheld soul were beginning to flux in their power levels, causing a few students to go to their knees and some of the teachers to sweat. He was about to subdue Naruto until suddenly...it all stopped.

Naruto was smiling normally again and he skipped up to Stein with a giddy look. "But I think I'll have to wait and play with everyone later! We have to go talk to Shinigami-sama! LEAD THE WAY!" Stein stared at the boy in amazement until he broke his gaze and turned to lead the boy away. _'There...is something seriously wrong with him...and it reminds me...of me...'_

The rest of the walk was generally uneventful except for a few minor comments from Naruto about the school. They came up to a large door with a cartoonish skull that would split when the doors were opened. Stein simply pushed them open and walked on with Naruto following. The way was lined with odd guillotines over a stoned pathway leading up to a white platform with a black, pointy form standing in front of a large mirror doing absolutely nothing. The only movement seen was the odd, long, black point that came from the 'leg' and the 'head' of the form that blew in a nonexistent wind.

They walked up the stairs and Naruto stood behind Stein as he spoke to the Black form. "Shinigami-sama, I have done as you have requested and brought the boy, but there are a few things that I think you should know about..." Stein would've continued but he was cut off by an uppity and nearly comical voice. "Now, now, Stein! There is nothing to worry about right now! He is here and that is what matters!"

The form turned and Naruto saw that it wore a mask just like the skulls that he had been seeing everywhere. Naruto got wide eyed and tried to bend over backwards as Shinigami bent down closer to his face. "Um...hey?" Immediately, Shinigami stood and started to hop a little. "Well howdy doo! How do you do? I am the Shinigami and you must be little Naruto, am I correct?"

Naruto nodded and straightened himself up. Shinigami continued, but his voice toned down a couple of octaves. "I'm glad to finally meet you when you're all grown up, Naruto-kun! I must say that I expected your soul to be a bit bigger than it is right now!" Stein spoke up. "That's one of the things I would've liked to point out. When he was being attacked..." Shinigami broke his speech. "Attacked? Little Naruto-kun was attacked? By who? I thought that the boy's father wanted him to be seen as a hero?"

Stein shrugged. "I'm not sure why they wouldn't follow their dying leaders wish, but it was actually the only way that I was able to single him out. Anyway, when he was being attacked, he released two other souls within him and used them to kill two of his attackers. The rest got away. The thing, though, is that when he was coming to, his soul was about the size of my own and that's really damn big for a child of his age. But when he got up, his soul immediately grew to unnatural proportions! It was nearly half of your own power, Shinigami-sama..."

"Then why isn't his soul wavelength as large as that now?" Stein shrugged again. "It perplexes me...but I think that he has some sort of inborn Soul Protect variation. He didn't use magic and I don't even think he knew what was going on." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "You guys don't have to talk about me like I'm not here, you know..."

Shinigami looked back to him and chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, though Stein does present a good point here. You possess an odd ability to mask your soul's true wavelength and it is very perplexing. We have never seen such natural ability at Shibusen before; you seem to not even know that you do it."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief but then he grinned widely. "Well I was going to become a ninja back in Konoha! It's only natural that I'm a master at hiding!" Shinigami chuckled at this. "I'm very happy that you are happy, young Naruto-kun, but I think we will hold off on this topic until we understand you better. Now we are going to have to figure out just what we are going to do now that you are here."

The young blonde crossed his arms as he leaned back on one of his legs. "I thought that I would be coming here to train and become stronger? That's what Kyuubi-san told me." The Shinigami eye-smiled and started to talk. "That's very true and you will train here! But before we move onto that we must figure out your training needs and where you will be staying. I already have a few ideas on both but I would like you to choose, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, letting Shinigami know that he was willing to listen and the cartoonish man began his list of options. "Well, for your training I can give you one of three different options. First off; I can set up a training regime that will make you physically and intellectually superior to anything that comes your way. The pros are that you would be far faster, stronger and smarter, but the problem with it is that you would become highly susceptible to illusions and certain types of maddening wavelengths."

The boy thought about it as the Shinigami continued. "The second option is that I can have Stein train you in his style of fighting which I'm sure that he would gladly do. You would be able to attack directly with your soul's wavelength and if it is going to become as big as it's supposed to be then you could more than likely kill someone with a single palm strike. The drawback to such power, though, is that if someone were able to suppress your wavelength then you would be left powerless and untrained with your weapons due to the main focus on his training."

Naruto saw the drawbacks and instantly threw the idea out of the window. He began to lean more towards the first option as Shinigami spoke. "Now, your final option is pretty well versed in all aspects. I can set up a regime that will give you a good physical buildup and great mental stability. You would be put to studying to become smarter and I could have Stein train you slightly in his combat style. The only drawback that I can think of is that you would not be as powerful as the others could make you. You would basically become an above average Meister."

Naruto nodded as he thought over everything. _'So with the first option I can become a high-speed, intelligent powerhouse, but I would be easily taken by madness. The second option is out the door for good because I need Kyuubi-san and Alter-san. I could take the third option and get a good balance of power, brains and control. It would definitely be the logical choice.' _As the blondes thoughts concluded, he spoke to the two men before him. "I wish to train with option one, Shinigami-sama."

This made both Shinigami and Stein raise a very confused eyebrow at his choice. The masked Death God questioned the boy. "While I will respect your choice, I would like to know why you chose that option. Normally I would understand that most children want to get stronger, faster and smarter, but you could get that and you would be trained by Stein with option three. Why choose one?"

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and bowed his head before opening them and looking back up to the immortal man. "I chose the option because I want to focus solely on my speed, strength and intelligence. While being trained by Stein-san would be an honor, I'm sure; if I am proficient with my weapons then I would not require the use of any of what he could teach me about attacking directly with my soul's wavelength. Plus..." Naruto pulled up the scroll that the Hokage had given him. "...I have this."

Shinigami looked closely at it and he questioned what it was and Naruto explained. "The old man gave it to me before Stein-san and I left to come here. Inside are the techniques of my father and some that he put in himself. I also have my mother's blade inside here. I will need time to train with the techniques and choosing the third option would be very time consuming, not allowing me to practice and train with my own special techniques."

Shinigami nodded with a happy laugh. "I'm glad that you have thought this out! And in such a short time too! Now we must only figure out the housing issue! I was originally going to have you stay with Stein since I had figured that you would pick the third option but since you haven't I guess that I can always let you stay at Death Manor! You and Kid should get along nicely! Though you and Kid would be alone a lot of the time because I can't leave Shibusen."

Naruto's eyes fell as his head drooped as well. His voice was nearly emotionless as he spoke. "It's...okay...I'm used to being alone..." Shinigami immediately ran damage control as he patted the young blonde on the back with his oversized hand. "Now, now, don't worry about a thing, Naruto-kun! You'll have Kid to hang out with and you two can always come to Shibusen to hang with me!"

Naruto had to seriously hold back his laughter at the goofy tone and forced hipness in the Death Gods words. He looked up to the man with a smile and brightness on his face. "Thank you...Tou-san..." Shinigami gasped slightly at this but gave the boy an eye smile as he patted on his shoulder. "You have nothing to thank me for, Naruto-kun...I'm simply doing the right thing. Now; Stein, can you take little Naruto-kun here to Death Manor so that he can get settled in? Tomorrow...we begin his training."

_**Time Skip: Nine Years**_

It was an oddly horrendously hot day in Italy. The humidity in the air made breathing so hard and made the sweat on the back of ones neck stick horribly. Luckily for most the sun was beginning to set off in the distance and when the night came soon it would cool off and people wouldn't be as miserable as they normally were in the deathly heat. Though there was one person there that could've cared less about the heat because he was simply there to take out something that had been causing loads of problems.

The person walked through the busy streets dressed in a flowing black cloak with it showing nothing besides the black cargo pants with two red stripes going down the sides. They fell over the black combat boots that had red stripes going up the back of them. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he walked on the sidewalk, looking every which way he could think of to find his target.

'_Humph...this is far too much trouble than it's truly worth. Tou-san could've sent a One-Star Meister after this damn thing...it's not like there's a witch here...' _As he thought to himself, he failed to notice the shadow that lurked in each alleyway that he passed. In his head, he heard another voice speak up. _**'I'd still be careful, kit. You never know just what may be lurking within each dark corner. Just like you haven't noticed that there has been something following us for quite some time now.'**_

Naruto chuckled as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets. _'Trust me, Kyuubi-san...I knew about him the moment that he began to follow us. I'm actually pretty damn lucky because that's the Kishin Egg that I need to collect. That's the soul wavelength that I was warned to watch out for. I wonder how Kid is doing with his mission in Egypt, though. He seemed rather excited about going to that Pyramid of Anubis thing...something about symmetry or something.'_

_**'I swear your brother has got some major issues. I honestly don't know how you can deal with him.' **_Naruto grinned as he was about to talk back but he had no chance when he felt the Kishin Egg's presence spike in activity. He turned to his right and looked down the darkening alley that he had walked in front of to see a pair of evil red eyes. He frowned and took his hands from his pockets dashing into the alleyway away from the civilians in the area.

As night fell faster he ran after the retreating Egg, chasing it through the tight alleys. As he neared it he reached out to its leg and tried to stop it but was instantly pulled along with it as it sped up. He growled underneath his cloak and soon felt the cloak itself snag onto something and rip off. When he was dragged into the moonlight, it could be seen that he wore a tight, long-sleeved black shirt that had red lines going down his arms and meeting at the spine of his shirt, going down his back. His shirt was tucked into his pants that had a black belt with a blood red buckle. He hands had black, fingerless gloves that showed off his half-inch long claws. On his face he wore a black kabuki with a red outline, giving the red slits that were his eyes an even deadlier aura. His hair was blonde and was wildly untamed with spikes.

As the prospective Kishin landed, Naruto let go and rolled along the ground until he was able to get a foothold and stop himself. He stood to his full height of five-foot ten before he narrowed his deadly orbs at the monster that stood before him, ready to fight like the maddening creature it had tried so very hard to become.

It was well over six feet tall and it had a face that resembled a psychotic man and its body was thin and wiry. It had five, six-inch blades on the end of each arm to symbolize its fingers and it had two sharp blades on its stub legs so that it would move and attack at the same time. Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the hunger that he felt emanating fro the creature. He spoke in a voice that echoed through the kabuki. "You are already too far gone to truly save. I guess all I can really do to help you now is..."

The air around Naruto began to shift and twist as he began to grin almost demonically underneath his kabuki, barely letting his fangs be seen in their shadow. He crouched down and crossed his arms, digging his sharp claws into the palms of his hands, tearing his gloves and drawing blood, causing a dark energy to seep out of them. In his left hand, a black ball began to manifest and in his right, a red. His eyes widened to an insane limit as the balls, which were his partner's souls, took their complete form. As they glowed, he felt two hilts take shape in his hands and he took hold of them. They lengthened and took the form of two blades, each red and black respectively. They were both three and a half feet long and had a cross-guard at the hilt. He stared darkly at the creature as he crouched lower and readied his blades while finishing his sentence. "...Devour...your soul!"

He disappeared and reappeared behind the Kishin Egg and slashed at its back, but the creature was ready for the attack and blocked the blades with his knife-like fingers. It took advantage of the block and used its left hand to swipe at Naruto, only for him to disappear once more on top of a nearby building. He crouched down again and visibly charged down the side of the building with his blades digging into the brick. The Kishin Egg jumped into the air after Naruto, thinking that it could catch him off guard. He saw it coming and jumped as well, shoving Alter's blade form into its left shoulder.

As he came to the ground, Naruto nailed the creature to the ground and jumped back, readying his final strike. As the Kishin Egg struggled against the blade that held it down, Naruto leaped high into the air and became nothing more than a shadow in the moonlight to the monster below him. As he descended, he spoke out. **"Ninpo: Shingurusuwaipu!" **He landed with a loud thud and the sound of a single slash pierced the air nighttime air.

Naruto stayed kneeling beside the body of the Kishin Egg as it dissolved and formed the orb that was the Kishin Egg itself. He grinned as he let his weapons form their soul forms and they were soon absorbed into his body back to where they were sealed. As he felt the seal reassert itself over the souls, he calmed down a frowned a bit. "It's kind of sad...these things don't really put up a good fight..."

He took off his kabuki and reached for the soul, putting it into his mouth and chomped down on it. He waited for a bit but soon swallowed and sighed as he put his hands into his pockets. _'I hope that Kid is having a better fight than me in that pyramid...this fight was just pathetic...' __**'Don't worry yourself too much, kit. While the strong sometimes envy the weak, there is always going to be the possibility of another, stronger opponent. You will meet your match eventually; Naruto-san...patience is a virtue.'**_

Naruto sighed and nodded his head with a small frown still on his face. _'I know that, Kyuubi-san...but I just want someone that can give me a generally good fight. When I find that one...I'll probably have the time of my life and I can go all out!' _He got no answer and just sighed as he put his kabuki back on and started to walk. _'Should I take the fast way or the slow way home?' __**'Just take the fast way. I think that we should get back because I get the feeling that something is going to start. You remember the two Meister-Weapon teams that were put up for a sudden death test?'**_

Naruto nodded. _'Yeah, I remember. I think it was Maka Albarn and That Black Star kid. Their weapons...hm...I definitely remember Soul Eater Evans. I think that Black Stars weapon was Nakatsukasa Tsubaki...she is definitely easy on the eyes. Their test was going to put them up against Stein-san wasn't it?'_

'_**Yes it was. I really don't think that they stand even a ghost of a chance if Shinigami-sama expects them to actually defeat him...' **_Naruto found it hard to contain his laughter as he threw his head back and it burst forth. _'That's impossible even for me! He knows more about souls than I ever will! He can take me down in a few well places shots and that's when I'm using both of you even during Soul Resonance! No...I don't think that Shinigami-sama expects them to defeat him...but something hidden deeper within this test must be fulfilled.'_

He heard Alter's laughter in his head and then his voice. _**'That decrepit old spirit really does try his best for those kids doesn't he? He wants them to realize something that most barely even get, huh?' **_Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to a mirror. _'Self sacrifice is something that most aren't really willing to do. I'll admit myself that I wouldn't give my life for anyone except for my brother and possibly my father, though he can protect himself when it comes down to it.'_

He blew his breath on the window allowing it to fog up and he began to put in a number. "Shini-Shini-Goroshi..." He waited as the windows reflection began to ripple and shine. As he shielded his eyes slightly, he watched as he soon saw an image of the Death Room beyond the veil of the window with Shinigami standing right there where he normally stood. "Ah! Naruto-kun! How are you doing! I'm guessing the mission was successful again?" Naruto unshielded his eyes and smiled. "Good evening, Tou-san! Yes, I've completed my mission and the Kishin Egg has been taken care of. I'll be heading back to the school now but I have a question for you."

Shinigami simply stood there, silent for once as he waited for Naruto to speak. Naruto chuckled at the blank and unreadable expression of the spirits face but spoke when he was finished. "I would like to know what has happened so far with the two, One-Star Meister's, Maka Albarn and Black Star."

Shinigami bounced up and down as he started to speak. "Well so far they've made it past Sid and now they are closing in on Stein. I just hope that mad scientist doesn't go too hard on them." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "You and I both know that Stein-san will not go easy on anyone, Tou-san. He's the type that never underestimates an opponent so he'll expect anything and everything from them."

Shinigami nodded at this. "That is very true...anyway, when do you think that you will be back?" Naruto smirked and quickly did a few hand seals before speaking. "Does Shinigami-sama grant me permission to enter the Death Room?" Shinigami nodded but was confused at why he was asking. Naruto's smirk grew as he sent chakra through his body and placed his foot on the window that led into the Death Room. Pushing a little bit harder, his foot soon broke through and he pulled himself into the bright room onto the white platform.

Looking around he smirked at the success of his new technique. Shinigami looked at the fifteen year old blonde in surprise before he spoke. "How on earth did you do that, Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to his father with a wider smirk on his face before he explained. "I'd rather not bore you with the complex details of the jutsu but in short; I have created a technique where I am able to traverse the thread that connects your master mirror to all others whenever they are active. I still need your permission to enter the room, though, because no one can enter or leave the Death Room without your say so. I'm going to try and work on a variation that allows me to traverse from mirror to mirror or window in general. It would be a valuable skill to have."

Naruto then heard another voice come from behind him. "So you have basically created a technique that can simply toss away all natural logic and allows you to go somewhere by stepping into a mirror?" Naruto turned and saw his brother of the same age, Death the Kid, sitting in a chair with his two weapons, Liz and Patty, standing behind him with small smiles and blushes on their faces at seeing Naruto. The blonde whirlwind smirked and spoke. "While it does defy logic, it is no different than most of the other things that go on in the world."

Kid sighed and propped his head up with his fist. "That is true. But now that you are here, maybe you would take a greater interest in what the Meister's are going through with Stein-san." Naruto's smirk dropped and his face turned serious as he turned to Shinigami's mirror that was now focused on an ongoing battle between the two, One-Star Meister's and the Legendary Meister himself, Professor Franken Stein. He watched as the professor was attacked from behind by an elbow from the one known as Black Star.

Naruto had to admit that the boy was the closest thing to a ninja that this world away from the Elemental Nations had. He knew the basics, though he never followed them. He was almost never quiet and he would always rush into a situation headlong without thinking about anything. Naruto would even occasionally wonder what would happen if he took to Meister-in-training under his wing in the ways of the true ninja.

The blonde forced himself to stow away the thoughts for later and he watched the fight progress on as he saw Black Star be put out of commission by Stein's soul's direct attack. The mad scientist now had the Albarn child in front of him as he traced small lines into her skin with a permanent marker, thinking about where it would be best to start the dissection. Naruto smirked at the massive scare tactic, but did not underestimate the psychotic man's capacity to actually harm a living being...a child nonetheless. He ran his hand over the middle of his chest where his heart was and he remembered something from long ago...something discovered by a complete and total accident...

As the memory tried so hard to trudge into his mind, he succeeded in pushing it back; not wanting to remember what plagued his mind every night when he slept. As he felt the memory recede, he turned from the mirror and began to walk away. Before he reached the steps, he heard his father speak to him. "Oh, and by the way, Naruto-kun. I have taken the liberty of enrolling you into the academy. While I doubt that you need it, I figured that you might want to meet a few new people. I am also going to enroll Kid for the same reason."

Naruto heard this and simply nodded with a low head. He remembered that neither his father nor his brother knew about what had been discovered by him and Stein. Once again the memory tried to fight to the surface, but he beat it down and started his walk back to his apartment that he had gotten when he turned thirteen.

Shinigami had been opposed to the idea of Naruto living on his own, but soon Naruto was able to convince him that he living alone would be a great learning experience for him. After he walked for over thirty minutes, he was about to turn the final corner to his apartment but he ran into someone and both him and the unknown person fell back with a thud. Naruto soon deduced that it was a woman from the feeling of the ample chest that was pressed against his body.

He waited to let his eyes refocus in the darkness and he soon saw the beautiful, yellow, cat-like eyes that he had come to be used to. He chuckled at the clumsiness of both of them but smiled when he finished and spoke with his depression from earlier memories now gone. "You're out rather late, aren't you, Blair-chan?"

The magical cat-girl squealed with joy and jumped up with Naruto in her arms, swinging him around like a rag doll with his face buried in her breasts. "OH! NARUTO-KUN! BLAIR MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" When she slowed down and held Naruto out from her, he shook his head to rid himself of the swirly eyes and was finally able to see her clearly. Her purple hair was let down and came to her mid-back. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with a simple purple, button-up T-shirt. She also wore purple, open-toed, one-inch heels that almost brought her to eye level with the blonde ninja. When Naruto finished looking her over, he then spoke with a slight chuckle in his voice. "I was only gone for a day, Blair-chan"

Blair got into a cute little pout and let Naruto go, crossing her arms and speaking. "Blair was very lonely with you here, Naruto-kun. Blair wanted your cooking..." Naruto laughed at this and walked over to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Blair-chan. I'll cook you the greatest fish you could only dream of until now!"

Her eyes lit up with stars as she stared at Naruto with a big smile. "REALLY? OH, BLAIR IS REALLY HAPPY!" A growl was soon heard and the cat-girl blushed. "And Blair is really hungry too..." The sound of her stomach served only to make Naruto grin bigger as he turned to corner with her and walked up to his apartment door, but she said something on the way that got to Naruto.

She leaned into his shoulder and whispered very softly to him, dropping her third-person speech pattern. "It feels so good when I'm by your side, Naruto-kun...it is terrible because every time you go...I always get worried that you won't come back. I know you will...but just the possibility scares me..." Naruto let his smile soften as they reached the door. "Don't worry, Blair-chan..." He turned to her with a soft smile before opening the door, allowing her in first. He walked in after her and spoke in a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere..."

_**END:**_

**This chapter took a shit load of time to write...I'm sorry. I've been having issues.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. I hope it is good. BTW: There is no Kage Bushin Jutsu in this story. He will use Hirashin and Rasengan eventually, though.  
><strong>

**Also, this chapter is between Naruto, Black Star and Tsubaki.  
><strong>

**Souls...Resonate...**

**Demonic Meister**

**Chapter Two**

Naruto awoke the next morning in his comfortable bed dressed in his usual sleep-time attire; a pair of red night pants and a white T-shirt. He tried to move but found it rather hard with the odd weight on top of him. His eyes cracked open to see a large puff of purple hair resting on top of his chest and he smiled softly while he ran a lazy hand through the cat-girls hair. He was able to see that she wore her normal oversized shirt and could only hope that she wore some sort of undergarments.

He was about to fall asleep again but then remembered the words from his father the night before. _'Shit...I'm starting at Shibusen today...guess that means that I can't sleep in on the weekdays anymore...' _Naruto heard a small chuckle in the back of his head and he had a hard time figuring out which one of the souls it was until they spoke. _**'You do have some pretty shitty luck! But then again you also get to sleep with this sexy little cat every night that you're home. I'd say that considering how fucking ugly you are, you're pretty god damn lucky to have someone a smoking hot as her!"**_

Naruto smirked and answered back. _'If I'm ugly then what does that make you?' __**'You and I look nothing alike, fuck face. I'm one sexy bastard!'**_ The blonde Meister sighed at the blatant disregard for his feelings from Alter but just ignored it. He started to shake Blair awake and after about five minutes of shaking and calling her name she finally made a move to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to Naruto with a sleepy smile. "Blair is happy to see you, Naruto-kun..."

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair and she purred out lowly. "I'm glad to see you too, Blair-chan, but I'll need to be getting up now." She pouted and whimpered a bit. "Why?" Naruto sighed and maneuvered a way out to get up. "Tou-san has decided to enlist me in Shibusen and I really can't argue with him." He started to undress until he was in his boxers and Blair couldn't help but ogle his muscles. He was built with lean muscle and a nicely defined six-pack of abs. The only thing on his that seemed to be out of place was a foot-long stitch that ran in between his pectoral muscles. She had seen it before, though. He then went over to his closet as Blair spoke. "But Blair doesn't want you to go there! Blair wants you to stay here!"

Naruto smiled a bit and reached into his closet, pulling out a short-sleeved, reverse-colored version of the shirt that he had worn on his mission the night before and slipped it on with it shaping to his muscles. "I know that you want me here, Blair-chan and I wish that I didn't have to do this but it is my Tou-san's wish." He then went over to his long dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy, blood red shorts that came down and inch under his knees and had a black tribal pattern over the right leg of them. When he had them buttoned he went over to his nightstand and sat down on the bed before he opened the drawer where he kept a few of his accessories.

Blair crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist while he pulled out a roll of bandage wrap and began to wrap up his legs and feet, leaving nothing showing but his toes and his heels. "Blair really hates it when you leave...what will Blair do?" Naruto then continued to wrap up his arms completely, not bother to try and wrap his sharp claws in the bandages. "I'm not sure, Blair-chan, but I'm sure that you could think of something to do while I'm at Shibusen."

Blair pulled her arms from around him and he got up to go into his closet. He reopened it and reached down to pick up a pair of red Shinobi sandals before he put them on. "Blair wants to spend time with you, Naruto-kun!" Naruto chuckled as he heard her and went over to his nightstand once more and looked on top of it where two things sat. On the left was the black kabuki with the red outline and on the right sat another kabuki. This one had a dominantly red color with black fire over it. He picked the red one up and placed it over his face and strapped it on, though this one covered his nose as well. He turned and spoke to Blair with his echoing voice, though it was still a happy tone. "I'm glad that you want to spend so much time with someone like me, Blair-chan, but why don't you have some fun on your own? I'm sure that your brush is lonely at you pumpkin house."

She pouted but nodded cutely and Naruto could only think of how lucky he was. He opened bedroom door and spoke before he left for Shibusen. "I'll be back, Blair-chan. It's okay. Tonight I'll cook you some wonderful food! It can be whatever you want!" At the sound of Naruto cooking for her, Blair immediately lit up and nodded with stars in her eyes. Naruto smiled at her and turned, closing the door and leaving out his apartment door to go to the school.

...

It wasn't that long of a walk. It was the same thirty minutes that it had taken him the night before and Naruto soon came up on the large model of symmetry. Every time he saw it, he could honestly see why his brother would always go on about symmetry. While he wasn't as big into it as Kid was, he was definitely an admirer of beauty. He was trying his best to keep his eyes on the steps, though, so that he did not accidentally trip over one of them.

When he reached the top of the long set of stairs leading to the school, he went in the large double doors that led into the school and took in the fact that he was still early. He looked to one of classrooms and saw a small clock sitting on a desk through a window that read seven-thirty and he sighed. _'Are you serious? It's bright as hell outside and it's only seven-thirty? I hoped that maybe there would've been someone here at the very least so that I could ask them which class Stein-san was teaching since he is replacing Sid. It would only seem natural that Tou-san would put Kid and I in the same class as a man that we know.'_

He kept walking until he came to a classroom that had the door open. He peeked inside and saw that the room was set up sort of like a crescent moon. There were multiple platforms on which the students would sit and at the front of the class sat the teacher's desk in front of a chalkboard. He shrugged his shoulders and walked inside to sit in the center-middle of the classroom, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and propping his legs up on the desk. He closed his demonically red eyes and let himself doze off until it was time for class.

...

His nap passed rather quickly and Naruto was awoken by the sound of a bell ringing, but he kept his eyes closed so that he could observe what others would think of his sudden appearance in their class. People filed into the room and their murmurs were quiet, but with his enhanced hearing, thanks to Kyuubi, he could hear some of them. Most of them were just questions about who he was and he found his ego being boosted a bit by the whispers from a few girls about how cute he was but he didn't let it go to his head.

As the final bell rang, everyone had taken their seats and Naruto felt familiar presences to his left on the same platform as him and he knew who they were, though they did not know him. _'Maka Albarn...Soul Eater Evans...Black Star...and Nakatsukasa Tsubaki. So they passed their test last night? That is good...they all have far too much talent to let it simply go to waste.'_ Naruto was about to continue his thoughts until he heard the voice of the female Meister, Maka Albarn, beside him. "Um...excuse me...are you new in this class?"

He did not open his eyes and simply nodded his head, wondering what sort of reaction he would get from her. He couldn't easily tell as she simply asked another question. "Are you a Weapon or a Meister?" Naruto cursed slightly in his head. _'And here I thought that I would be able to stay quiet for a bit. That question requires me to speak...though I could simply ignore it. But that wouldn't be very polite...'_

He spoke in his echoing voice but did not open his eyes. "I am classified as a Meister..." She wouldn't let her questions waver for a second as she had her next one ready. "Who is your weapon?" Naruto was once more cursing in his head. _'Damn it! Hurry up Stein! I'm being interrogated!' _He sighed and leaned forward with his eyes still closed, taking his feet off of the table and keeping his claws hidden in his lap by moving them quickly from behind his head. "My weapons are here."

He knew that she was looking around to try and see someone else new, but he also knew that she wouldn't see them unless she had the ability to use Soul Perception. "You will not find them...Maka Albarn..." A few gasps were heard by Naruto and he smirked a bit. "You see...my weapons are always with me...Maka-chan..." Her voice wavered a bit but she tried to hide it. "How do you know my name?"

Naruto smirked bigger and was happy that it was hidden by his kabuki. _'Kyuubi-san...what do you thin about me messing with them a bit?' _He heard the chuckle from deep in his mind and got his answer through the simple sound of amusement. Before he spoke, he took notice of the unnatural silence in the room full of teenaged students. Apparently all eyes were on him...waiting for an explanation. He chuckled and it echoed, causing a spike in fear in the room, which he was able to feel, making him smirk even larger if it were possible.

"Oh...Maka-chan...there is so much more...so much...that I know about you. I also know of you...Soul Eater Evans..." He heard more gasps and he then heard the voice of the aforementioned. "Answer her...how in the hell do you know us?" Naruto's chuckle sent a chill down everyone's spine and his voice was beginning to scare them as it became more sinister. "I'm very close with certain people...allowing me to know many things about you all. I know the most about you four, though."

Maka spoke this time with a slightly harder voice. "The four of us? Who are the other two?" Naruto cracked his eyes a little, but their red irises were still hidden a bit. "Why...your two friends, Black Star and Tsubaki-chan of course." He was about to chuckle to cause the atmosphere to darken further and freak them out further but he was stopped as soon as he felt hands grab a hold of his shirt and he was lifted from his chair into the air, getting gasps of fear of what would happen next from the rest of the class. Through his cracked eyes, he saw that it was Black Star standing on the table.

"You had better explain yourself now, stranger! You may be a student here but I will beat the hell out of you unless you tell us all why you're really here." Naruto closed his eyes completely and chuckled again. "I'm here only because Tou-san felt that a bit of social activity for me would be good." Black Star kept on talking. "Well you aren't very good with people. As a matter of fact...you seem to be a very heartless and cruel person from the way you're making your first impression."

When he said this, Naruto just smirked larger. "Hmhmhmhm...you don't even know me, Black Star...for all you know...I could be stronger than you are..." At this Black Star laughed and almost let go of Naruto but got his grip back. "That's impossible! No one is stronger than me! I'm the man who is going to surpass God!"

...

All through the exchange between Black Star and Naruto, Maka had taken the time to use her Soul Perception and looked at Naruto's soul. She could barely hold back her surprise and her skin paled slightly. _'What? That is impossible!' _To her side, Soul was able to notice her distress and he addressed it. "Is everything okay, Maka?" She looked back to him with pale skin, wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape as she shook her head. Soul made a face that asked her what was wrong and she turned back to Naruto while also backing away slightly into Soul. "His...soul...he...he has three of them..."

Soul's eyes widened to the point that Maka's had and when Tsubaki heard what she had said, she was the same way. Soul was the quickest to snap out of his surprise and he whispered back to her so that they did not alert Naruto to what they knew. "What is their amplitude? How strong are the souls?" Maka tried shook her head, trying to get rid of her fear before she spoke. "They are the same size as Stein's was...but they...they look like they are struggling against something...like they are being held back. The funny thing is that they all look different from each other."

Soul was about to ask what they looked like but Maka was already describing them with wide eyes as the exchange between the two continued one while the teacher was still nowhere to be found. "One of the souls is a regular blue and looks like it has cracks in it, like he has a broken sense about him. The second soul is blood red and it has a piece of paper on it with a symbol on it. The soul also has nine strings of some sort of energy arcing from it like tails. The last soul is completely black and the only way that I can describe it as is chaotic! It is constantly shifting like the static on a television."

Soul looked from her to Naruto and could only stare in wonder at the fact that he had three completely different souls inside of him. While the conversation between him and Black Star went on, he was already putting the pieces together. _'This guy said that his weapons are always with him...and he has three souls. Are two of those souls the souls of his weapons? But...how is that possible? Did he eat his weapons? That is supposed to be taboo!'_

...

While the weapon and his Meister were talking, Naruto and Black Star's exchange was beginning to get hostile. "You are a stranger here who just started! It's completely impossible for you to be stronger than me! After all...I am the man who will surpass God!" Naruto grinned at the wannabe ninja's childlike behavior and it only served to get Black Star's blood boiling. He growled at Naruto and spoke in a low voice. "Fine..." He let go of him and he landed standing, his eyes were still closed and he was able to sense Black Star who had already gotten down to the floor in front of the teachers desk.

"If you think you can handle it...then why don't you come down here and fight me?" Naruto grinned at his proposition and was about to get up until he heard a voice come from the door. "Excuse me...but what do you think you are doing?" Naruto recognized the voice of the man that he had been waiting all this time for, Professor Franken Stein.

The blonde never opened his eyes but he spoke with a generally pleased tone. "Ah...Stein-san...how're you doing today? Did you happen to come by to witness this child get pulverized into little pieces?" Black Star was about to go on the offensive and attack Naruto head on, but Stein was in front of him looking up at the surrogate son of the Shinigami. "Naruto-san...if you plan on fighting someone then why don't you just take it outside? I'd rather not have you destroy my classroom on my first day teaching..."

Everyone from the night before looked at Stein and they paled when they heard that he was going to be teaching their classes from now on. Naruto simply smirked and fully opened his eyes with his arms crossed. When his demonic red eyes met Black Star's, the blue-haired boy nearly froze in shock. He had never seen anything like it outside of fighting a Kishin Egg...and he wasn't the only one to notice it. Most of the class was able to catch a glance at his eyes and a nearly palpable wave of fear washed over the entire room.

When Naruto spoke...his voice was cold and it sent chills down everyone's spine. "I guess you're right...so...Black Star..." His eyes dilated and Black Star could've sworn that they were becoming slightly bloodshot around the edges. Naruto's grinned widened to insane proportions but no one could see it. "Are you willing to play with me?"

...

The entire class had been moved outside to the front of the school to witness the match between the new unknown student and one of the strongest in Shibusen, Black Star. Stein spoke up, as he was overseeing the fight. "Okay, since this match is sanctioned by me, you are both allowed to use your weapons, but you are not allowed to go for any kill blows. If you do then you get a week of detention. If you kill the other then you are suspended for a week."

Everyone hearing this sweat dropped at his blatant disregard for human life, passing off taking one as being punishable by suspension. Naruto agreed to the terms by giving a clawed thumbs-up. Black Star simply nodded and turned his head to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki-chan, Kusarigama Mode!" She nodded and her body was enveloped by a yellow light as she flew through air into Black Star's waiting hands. When the light dispersed she had taken the form of a small scythe with a long chain attached to it and the chain had another scythe at the end of it.

Naruto's smirk wasn't visible and he did not say a word. Black Star smirked as well and got down into a fighting pose before speaking in a low and cocky voice. "It's okay...I understand that you have no words before my awesome might. You're probably even rethinking fighting me at this point..." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the boy's words and sighed as he uncrossed his arms and reached down to pull his shirt up, showing off his six-pack to the gathered class and getting a chorus ogling girls and jealous groans from some of the guys. Stein, on the other hand, was just smirking. _'So he is planning on scarring them for life, huh? I wonder...which form will he choose for his weapons this time? Having souls such as those must really make him indecisive at times like this when he wants to show off.'_

When he had his shirt up, Naruto closed his eyes and put both of his palms against his stomach. He was about to do what he loved until he heard Black Star's voice. "This is a fight, stranger...we aren't asking you to strip!" Stein flinched when he heard this and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. _'He...he just...He just interrupted Naruto! Oh...damn it...now he isn't going to hold back! I may have to step in if this goes overboard!'_

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Black Star with a wide gaze, his red eyes still having their bloodshot rim from the classroom. "What...did you say...something?" Black Star looked into his eyes and smirked as he tossed the scythe end of the Kusarigama up and down in his hand. "Yeah...I said something. I said that this is a fight!" Naruto's hands began to clench over his stomach, drawing blood as his eyes widened further with his grin underneath his kabuki going insane.

"So...you...you want a real fight? You...you want to play with me?" His voice was getting higher and it was starting to scare the Meister that surrounded them. Maka, on the sidelines, was seeing something that was starting to scare her. She looked to Soul and explained her fears. "Soul...his...his soul...it's starting to get bigger!" Soul looked at her in surprised and then looked at Naruto with a single sliver of fear chilling down his spine.

Black Star looked at Naruto with a confused look until he pieced together 'play' and 'fight'. He then smirked and got back into his fighting stance. "Sure...I'll 'play' with you." Naruto grinned and then started to laugh like a maniac as he doubled over with his eyes dilating. He then started to speak to no one...or so they thought. "Hehe...he wants to play with us...hehehehe...he wants to play around! Let's give him a good playtime! LET'S RIP HIS HEART OUT AND PLAY BASEBALL WITH IT!"

Everyone started to back away and Black Star was honestly starting to question Naruto's sanity. Just as he was about to speak, Naruto reared back...and to everyone's fear, surprise or horror...he plunged his hands deep into his stomach, allowing blood to spill over onto the ground. Screams of terror were heard but no one tried to run, as they were far too enraptured in the scene before them.

Naruto kept on laughing as he was brought to his knees. As his left hand began to move, people could hear his ribs cracking and the squelching of his organs and his blood would squirt every few seconds over the ground. He soon pulled his hand all the way out and he held the black, static soul in it and then his other hand began to move. As he pulled it out, people could feel the power wash over them as the red soul was exposed to the light of the bright morning sun.

As both souls rested in his hands, the hole in his stomach healed up with no problem at all, causing everyone around to look on in even greater shock and awe. The hole closed up and there was nothing there that ever betrayed the fact that it had been there except for the large puddle of blood that was around the insane blonde Meister. He then spoke with his eyes half lidded and underneath his kabuki; his grin had faded into a melancholic frown. "Kyuubi-san...Alter-san...please...enter Scythe Mode...and be prepared to change on the fly...for we shall show them the power...of our Omni-Souls!"

His last few words came as a roar as the souls in his hands began to glow with their respective colors until they began to thin and lengthen. They reached to a length of five feet long and one inch wide and at the tips, a blade about two feet long sprouted out. The lights then faded from them and the gathered people stared in awe at the weapons that they saw. The scythe that he held in his right hand was only describable as fantastically deadly.

The staff of the scythe was red and it had a black fire pattern flowing up from the bottom where the pommel held a large fox tooth. As it reached where the scythe blade protruded from the staff, a red orb was held in place by what looked to be a demonic fox head and the orb itself seemed to have a certain fire about it that made people try to get closer; it took the term 'Venomous Beauty' to a completely different level. The blade sprouted from the foxes chin and was also blood red and had a fire design springing from the tip of it that ended halfway down the blade.

While the red scythe of Kyuubi was beautiful in its all around deadliness; the scythe in his other hand seemed to have an aura of total hate and madness around it. It had a pitch black staff and at the pommel it had what looked to be a silver, jagged spike coming from it. At the top of the dark staff, a small, silver, human skull rested upon it with a dark orb sitting in its mouth. It was made to look like it was breaking with a dark light emanating from it. The blade that came from it came from the skulls chin as well as part of the staff itself. The blade was pitch black and the only possible sign of color on it were the tiny specs of diamond dust that sparkled in the sun on the blade, making it sharper.

As everyone looked at the terrifying weapons, Black Star was starting to get antsy and spoke out. "Come on! Let's hurry this fight up! I want to get this over with quickly!" Naruto was snapped back to reality with wide eyes looking slowly to Black Star and an insane smile, though once again no one could see it. He stood up and held his scythes lazily with the blades lying on the ground. "You want...to end this...quickly? But...that...no...I can't...you need to play with me! My games are so fun! You haven't even played our 'Cutting Crew' game! We haven't even cut you open yet! WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR HEART!"

With his final yell, Naruto disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Black Star with Alter raised high and he quickly brought it down. Black Star was able to see it, though, thanks to Tsubaki yelling a warning. He got away just in time and turned mid-jump just in time to see the black blade run staff-deep into the ground where he had just been like it was nothing but butter.

Naruto quickly pulled the blade out of the way and started laughing like a maniac. "HAHAHAHA! YOU MOVE FAST! I LIKE THIS GAME ALREADY! BUT ARE YOU FASTER THAN ME? AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" He disappeared once more and Black Star was able to track him now because of a glow that he saw as Naruto moved, but he was not expecting a pair of black and red, clawed gauntlets to come after his torso. Black Star was barely able to dodge as he jumped back with Naruto already after him again. As the blonde closed in, the blue-haired ninja clocked him dead in the face, cracking his kabuki and sending him over the expansive, stone yard that they were fighting in.

Naruto landed only a few feet away from the ring of students on his side with his eyes closed. He groaned and tried to pick himself up, rubbing his cheek as his shattered kabuki fell to the ground. He still had his grin on his face as he stood and his eyes shot open with a fatuous grin that stretched over his face, sending even more fear over the expanse of teenagers. "WOOHOOHOOHOOOOO! YOU'RE A GOOD, STRONG LITTLE BOY! I LOVE THIS GAME! I'LL CUT YOU TO TINY LITTLE RIBBONS AND SHOVE YOUR SMALL INTESTINE DOWN YOUR WEAPONS THROAT WHILE I FEED ON YOUR STILL...BEATING...HEART! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

...

Everyone nearly lost their lunch at the threat but they were immediately brought back into the fight when Naruto's weapons began to glow again and his hands were simply enveloped in black and red energy. Maka looked at this and tried her best to figure out just what he was doing, but in her confusion, Stein somehow appeared beside her and began to explain her unspoken question. "You are wondering just what Naruto's weapons are...aren't you?"

Maka jumped a bit but turned to him and nodded. Stein sighed and readied for an explanation. "You see...Naruto-san has some very unique weapons that are what we have come to know as Omni-souls. They are kind of like Tsubaki-san is but his can take any form and no form. They take the form that he defines or that they think is necessary. The form that they have taken now is a very powerful form that is unique to him and allows him to basically play God over everything in his soul's diameter for the next five minutes...including himself. As you can see...his soul is now covering the field...giving him control over everything that happens within it."

Maka used her perception and was shocked to see that Stein was right. "How is this possible!" Stein sighed again. "That is only for him to tell you and he only tells his precious people. You would have to befriend him. But also...just so that you know...this isn't even half of what his soul truly is." Maka paled at the thought of befriending a deranged psychopath with a soul like his but she was stopped in her thoughts by Stein's next words. "But I do ask you to not take his current state as his normal attitude. He is actually very nice...but in battle he seems to have a completely different personality that overrides his normal thinking. I saw it when I was sent to pick him up over nine years ago. At heart...he is a very nice kid...just misunderstood and broken..."

Maka was actually heartbroken by what he had said and looked back to the ongoing fight between Naruto and Black Star. _'This...this is the product of what someone else did? What...what on earth could someone have done to make him this crazy in a fight? Not only what...but...why?'_

...

Back in the fight, Naruto was about to start moving again until he heard the rattling of a chain at his feet. He looked down to see a pentagram around him with him in the very center. He looked to Black Star and saw that the start of the chain began with where he held it in his hands. Black Star smirked and quickly pulled on the chain. "Trap Star!" Naruto was surprised that the boy had enough time to pull off the move and he was wrapped up in chains from below his chin to his feet.

While Black Star smirked in supposed victory, Naruto simply began to laugh at the top of his lungs, allowing all to see his sharpened, demonic canines. While Naruto went off, Black Star felt a pang at him and spoke. "Why are you laughing, loser? You're all tied up in my trap and you can't escape...you might as well forfeit this match." Naruto stopped laughing slowly and stared Black Star down with his crazy eyes. "But...I haven't finished my game!"

Naruto's body then flickered, allowing the chains that bound him to fall to the ground. He then stood completely still with his fingers in a maniacal curl, ready to strike and rend flesh from bones. The energy that swirled around his hands then began to pulse with a dark aura until it stopped...giving Naruto the opening he wanted when Black Star began to look around for the origin of the pulsating sound.

He tried to find the origin but was unable to continue his search when he felt a strange feeling envelope him. He looked forward and saw Naruto holding out the hand that had the black aura over it. Naruto then began to speak in a lower voice, but still equally maniacal. "Hmhmhmhm...you are now my puppet...little star..." Black Star got angry at the comment and tried to yell out...but found that he couldn't.

As Black Star tried to figure out why he couldn't speak, he heard Naruto's footsteps along the ground and his hands clapping, causing him to look up and see the deranged Meister walking over to him clapping with a fatuous smile over his face. "Soooo...do you understand that I now control everything about you...do you?" Black Star was getting angrier by the moment and tried to pounce at Naruto...but also found that he couldn't move...the realization causing his eyes to widen to great lengths.

Naruto saw his fear present in his eyes and his grin got larger, breaking into a great, insane laughter, making him stop and double over as he tried to catch his breath. "! YOU ARE SO ENTERTAINING EVEN WHEN YOU CAN'T SPEAK! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! YOUR EYES TELL SUCH A STORY!" Just as Naruto was starting to catch himself, he heard the transformation of a weapon and looked up to see Tsubaki standing in front of Black Star with a determined and protective gleam in her eyes.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Damn it...I forgot about you...oh well..." he bent over and started to clap his hands together like he was calling over a dog. "Does Tsubaki-chan wanna come and play with me? I have a wonderful game that we can play! I THINK THAT YOU'LL LOVE IT!"

Just as Naruto was about to charge after her with his black and red hands until she spoke. "STOP IT NOW!" He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the determined girl with a confused look. "Wait...was that you?" She only hardened her eyes, giving Naruto his answer. As he brought his grin back up, everyone heard a voice. **"Kit...you can stop now..." **Naruto just kept going, apparently not hearing the voice. "WHOA! AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT NO ONE HAD ANY BALLS! YOU HAVE MORE OF A FUCKING SET THAN YOUR BLUE HAIRED LITTLE BITCH! Oh...wait...I think...I THINK THAT YOU SUCKED THEM OUT INTO YOUR MOUTH THE LAST TIME YOU BLEW HIS TINY ASS LITTLE COCK YOU LITTLE FUCKING WHORE! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Tsubaki's eyes began to water at the insults but she held her ground as Naruto was inching forward, but then another voice came up. **"Naruto...you had better fucking listen to him! Don't you dare forget what I have told you all these years!"** He still let his insults wash over her, but in a lower voice this time. "What...not going to say anything back to me? You are just going to stand there? You...you WEAK...DEGENERATE...PATHETIC...USELESS EXCUSE FOR A WEAPON! I see no reason why I should even let you live! You look like the kind of person that's only good for FUCKING! Tell me...which way do you like it, huh? You like taking it up the ass?"

Her eyes were now red as tears were streaming down her face, but she never let a whimper leave her mouth as she watched Naruto get right in her face with his dark, sadistic grin. He spoke again, but in a whispering voice, getting right by her ear. "You...little flower...are nothing...nothing but a whore...a slut...everything about you is only good to be used. Why...I wonder if you'd like it out in public?"

Naruto was about to grab her by her ponytail, but right as his hand got to her hair, the black aura surrounding it immediately shot into him and he reeled back, screaming in pain. As he fell over, the second voice rang over the expanse, scaring everyone with how cold it was. **"I told you...never let yourself succumb to your insanity...especially that far. Now...you are going to feel the same physical pain that you have caused this young girl emotionally. I will make you suffer...until she tells me to stop..."**

As the voice spoke, Naruto's body began to convulse as he screamed at the top of his lungs with wide eyes. Out of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears...blood began to pour forth. He claws dug into the stone ground and his back arched as a large, black spike shot from his chest and sent his blood pouring even faster from him, causing his skin to pale. And it continued...

...

With Tsubaki, her eyes had widened and Black Star had fallen unconscious when Naruto's God Mode had dispersed. She watched as the person who was just insulting her suffered in excruciatingly painful ways. Nearly ten minutes passed and she was about to call out for whatever was causing his pain to stop, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Stein standing behind her. "Don't let him off so easily, Tsubaki-san. He deserves what he is getting right now."

She looked back to Naruto and then back to Stein. "But...he's in pain! He's suffering! I...I can't just let him take that pain!" Stein smiled a bit but let it drop. "How can you forgive him so easily? He called you a whore...a slut...and basically said that you were a good-for-nothing sex toy. You can pass this off and grant him amnesty?"

She looked back to Naruto with tears going down her face again. "This can't...this can't be the real him...I've seen him...many times...he seemed...so nice..." Stein raised a brow at this. "Where have you seen him?" She kept her eyes on Naruto's suffering form as she spoke, images flashing through her mind as she did so. "I've seen him before...but he never saw me. He has helped so many people...moving things...getting back their animals...one time I even saw him helping out at a construction site! This...this can't be how he really is! He was always so nice to everyone..."

Stein smiled at this and let go of her shoulder, putting his hands behind his back. "Well...do what you think is right." Tsubaki jumped at the chance as soon as Stein let the words slip from his mouth. "STOP IT! PLEASE! JUST STOP IT!" Just as she yelled her plea...the torture stopped. Naruto's body fell limp and his eyes closed with a sigh of relief as his vision went dark. Tsubaki fell to her knees as she looked at Naruto's unconscious form. Her mind was a chaotic roller coaster of conflicting thoughts...but one seemed to stand out over them all...

'_How...how can you be like this? You seemed...so...nice...'_

_**END:**_

**Okay...the chapter didn't end the exact way that I wanted it to, but it's only a minor stifle in otherwise pretty good writing. I hope that you liked it and please review to give me your ideas, critiques and anything else you have to say that can help me make this amazing. I hope you liked it and I hope you stick with me!  
><strong>

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Time for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Souls...Resonate...**

**Demonic Meister**

**Chapter Three**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open with sight of a dark ceiling and the scent of sewage filling his nose. He forced himself upright and looked around, trying to find Kyuubi and Alter, as he knew exactly where he was. "Alter-san! Kyuubi-san! Where are you!" As he turned his head behind him, he was met with a fist directly in his face, sending him crashing into a wall. He looked up to see the angered form of Alter standing over him, popping his knuckles and preparing for another shot at the downed ninja. **"I thought that I made the consequences perfectly clear the last time that this happened..."**

Naruto looked down and was about to speak until Alter had him up by the collar of his shirt, ramming another fist into his face and crushing him back further into the already broken sewer wall. **"I told you that I was going to make you suffer beyond belief! You think that just because she let you get off the hook in the physical world that it was over? Hell no! I'm going to make sure that you get what you deserve! Do you understand just what you were about to do to her?"**

Naruto growled out his answer as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "No...I don't...you and I both know that when I'm taken by my madness that I have little to no control over myself...I was locked away! HIS MADNESS TOOK OVER!" Alter growled and shoved his foot into Naruto's stomach, causing him to fall over out of the hole in the wall and settle on his knees. The darker half of his soul stood over him with a disgusted frown. **"That is no excuse for you! It's you own damn fault that he even has a presence in your mind in the first place! It's your fault that you are allowing yourself to succumb so easily!"**

Alter stared down at Naruto as he tried to get up but quickly stopped him with a foot smashing into the base of his spine. **"DON'T...even THINK...about getting up...because you've earned yourself an ass-kicking that would cause even HIM to cringe in pain!" **Naruto rolled out of the way of the next foot that Alter tried to smash into him and growled back. "Don't you even DARE to try to pin the blame for my madness on ME! YOU WERE THERE THE VERY FIRST TIME THAT I EVER LET GO! YOU KNOW WHO CAUSED THIS! IT WAS THEM! EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT LIVED IN THAT FUCKNIG VILLAGE DID THIS TO ME! NOT ME AND NOT HIM! IT WAS THEM!"

Alter was upon him once more, sending him careening with another punch. **"You still have no excuse! You are stronger than that Naruto! You are stronger but you purposely let yourself go into the madness this time! It's your fault! You can't blame this time on them!" **Naruto heard his words and didn't try to get back up. He simply stayed floating in the knee-high water with a faraway look in his eyes.

The dark spirit came up to him with a confused look on his face. **"What...no witty retort? Nothing to try and justify what you did? Normally you're up for a verbal battle..."** Naruto lazily looked over to Alter with a worried look in his eyes. "Alter...do you...do you think that I'm going to completely fall to madness one day? Do you think that he'll eventually win?"

Alter was surprised by the question and sighed. _**'Well...so much for kicking the shit out of him...now I have to comfort his sorry ass...'**_ He walked over to Naruto and the blonde watched him the entire way as he spoke. **"Naruto...I'll admit...you need to find some way to control the madness on your own...and being around Shibusen so much now because of Shinigami-sama...after what you and Stein found out about you...it isn't healthy."**

Naruto turned his head towards the wall with a distant look in his eyes as he grasped at the cloth of his shirt over his heart. "I know...but Tou-san wishes it...so I have no choice. Besides...it's not like he enrolled me while knowing about it...Stein-san and I never told him or Kid..."

At this, Alter groaned. **"And that there was your first mistake, kid...maybe he could've found something to help you."** Naruto shook his head and clenched harder at the fabric, as if he would lose whatever lied below. "It was already too late at that point anyway...it had already developed into what it was destined to become..."

Alter sighed and crouched down beside the floating Meister, looking at the boys solemn face as he could practically see the regret in his eyes. **"You can't keep blaming yourself for what is inside of you, Naruto. If you do then you'll only be consumed by that which you hate. You must find a way to get it under control or you will become what you have sworn to protect the world against."**

The dark spirits words got to Naruto and as the boy heard them, he could not help but sigh. _'He's right...if I keep worrying about this thing then I will eventually be consumed by madness. But...' _Naruto looked over to Alter. "Alter...how do I control it?" Alter was slightly shocked by the question, not thinking that his words would be heard by the young Meister so soon, but he quickly regained composure and spoke.

"**Controlling madness is a contradiction in of itself, Naruto. Though, with that being said, it is not impossible. You must know what it is that you wish to control. You must study madness at its very core...your core."** Naruto chuckled dryly as he tried to stand. "There you go again...trying to go wise man on me. Why can't you simply be straightforward with things sometimes?"

Alter groaned as he listened to Naruto. **"Fine! Meditate and try your best to enter your core. Not your mindscape, but your true core. Your past has scarred you and you have developed a blemish on your heart from all of the madness that you kept bottled up during your time in Konoha. If you meditate then you should be able to confront your own madness and gain some semblance of control over it. With control over madness, not only would you be able to access a state of controlled insanity, though that is once more a contradiction of itself, but you would also be able to combat a Kishin egg with little effect on you."**

Naruto, standing straight, nodded to Alter and turned. "Thank you for the advice, Alter. I wish that I could stay and get more answers about this thing inside of me, but I must return. I sense that the girl, Tsubaki, and her Meister are beside my bed in the nurse's wing. I must return and apologize. Hopefully she will forgive me." The dark soul nodded and watched as Naruto faded from the sewers, leaving no trace that he was ever there in the first place.

...

Naruto awoke slowly with a massive headache. Hissing, he sat himself up and cracked his eyes open. He looked to his left and actually saw more than he had hoped for. While he saw Tsubaki and Black Star, he also saw the other Meister's and their Weapons, including his brother and his twin Demon Pistols. The thing that got him the most was seeing his father, Shinigami, behind them. With a forced smirk, he chuckled and spoke. "How're ya doing, Father?" This got gasps from the surrounding except for Kid as Shinigami just sighed and looked to the side. "I heard that you had an episode with something. I knew that you were hiding something from Kid and me but I never knew that it was this serious. I think that it is time you told us what is wrong."

Naruto's smirk fell completely and his face darkened. He looked away before speaking. "I cannot tell you. Not right now..." Shinigami sighed and spoke. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you must tell me now. If this happens again and I don't know how to control it then something bad could and more than likely will happen." Naruto chuckled slightly as he looked back up with half a smile. "Well then that makes it even more pointless, father. He said that even I still need to find a way to control what is going on with me."

Shinigami's head turned back to Naruto and his mask seemed to have a far more serious aura around it. "Which one?" Naruto turned in the bed with his legs hanging over the edge, making everyone back away so that he had room. "It was Alter, father. He said that I must meditate and enter my core. That is where this problem lies and I must, as he said, know what I wish to control."

Everyone listening to the two talking was just as confused as the one beside them. The only thing that struck a chord in the young Meister's and Weapons was what came next from Shinigami. "Well if you aren't going to tell me, then I need you to get on with trying to control this thing quickly because I'm sure that I'm not the only one that felt that energy when you supposedly lost it. I was in the Death Room and I could feel the energy seeping through the floors. I honestly thought that the Kishin was reawakening!"

Everyone looked to Naruto with wary eyes as Shinigami spoke his last sentence. Naruto looked to the table beside the nurse's bed and saw the shattered remains of his kabuki. _'Damn...I wish I had something...to hide my face. I can't stand this...being looked at like I am a freak! I want to hide...I want to get away...please...something happen to make these people leave me alone!' _The world was on his side this time as he heard the bell to start afternoon classes ring out through the school. Everyone jumped at the sound but ultimately knew that it was time to go.

As everyone turned to leave, including Shinigami, Naruto called out one name to stay. "Nakatsukasa-san...please...stay for a second." Tsubaki turned to Naruto with a quizzical look on her face. She was about to nod a yes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Black Star with a look of malice aimed at Naruto. "Why do you want her to stay?" Naruto looked to him with a face of regret. "I have a few things that I need to say to her..."

Black Star looked to Tsubaki, waiting for her choice. She nodded softly and smiled to the blue-haired ninja to reassure him. He nodded back and let go, leaving the room after sending one last glare at Naruto. Tsubaki turned back to Naruto and walked to the chair that sat beside his bed. "What is it, Naruto-san?" Naruto started to twiddle with his thumbs as he lowered his head. _'Her voice...is so soft. She sounds like...she's already forgiven me. I...how can she...forgive what I did?'_

Looking up, Naruto saw her eyes...and they told a far different story than her voice. He could see every single emotion that ran through her head. He saw the fear that was aimed at him and he could see the worry that oozed from her. He lowered his head once more and spoke. "I...I wanted to...apologize to you. I know that it won't mean much...but it is the best that I can do right now..."

Tsubaki looked down, knowing that what he said was true. A simple apology for his actions didn't wash away her fear of him completely. She looked to the side and sighed. "I...I wish that I could accept your apology, Naruto-san...but I...I just don't know anymore...what you are truly like..." With his head still hung, Naruto couldn't help but feel his heart stop for a split second...and not in a good way. His eyes began to burn as he felt a tear well up but never fall. _'I know...I shouldn't have expected an acceptance right away. I hurt her...mentally...physically...emotionally. I didn't even know her! And I hurt her...'_

Lifting his head, he tried his best to smile and chuckle a little, grabbing her attention and making her bring her head up as well. She came up to meet his ocean blue orbs that seemed to glow slightly, though both of them knew that it was from the salty fluid welling up in his eyes. Naruto chuckled again, sniffling before he spoke. "It's...understandable. I did that to you and now you are wary of me. I shouldn't have expected you to accept my apology only a little while after I did that to you..."

Tsubaki took in a breath, as though to reply, but couldn't think of anything to say, as she knew that he was right. Naruto caught this and sighed. "I'm quite sure that you have classes to get to, Nakatsukasa-san. Please...don't let me keep you waiting..." Tsubaki looked back to him and looked ready to cry herself. Naruto was looking away, though, and could not see her. She spoke in a low voice, trying not to let her emotions take a hold of her. "Why..."

Naruto caught this, albeit barely, and looked back to her with a questioning gaze, making her speak again. "Why...you always...seemed so nice..." He was once more confused as she spoke to him. "What do you mean? We never met. Well...not that I know of, anyway." Tsubaki shook her head. "No...We never met. I have seen you around, though I have not been stalking you. I've happened to see you helping people around Death City. You always seemed to be such a nice person. I just...I want to know why you acted that way when you fought Black Star and me..."

Once more, Naruto sighed, as it was beginning to become a common occurrence at this point in time. He looked away and spoke in as low a voice as he could, hoping that she didn't hear his offer. "Promise me...you'll tell no one..." Unlucky for him, Tsubaki's hearing was among the best. In a whisper, she leaned in and spoke. "I won't." Naruto looked back to her but jumped slightly as he saw that she was closer. He shook his head and closed his eyes before he spoke. "Okay...are you ready for a story first?"

Tsubaki smiled and Naruto took that as a yes. He lied back on his bed before he began his tale. "You see...I had a rather rough childhood. I was basically exiled within my home village because of something that I had absolutely no control over. I was beaten, ignored, starved and chased for simple sport..." Tsubaki gasped slightly at this, but Naruto just continued on with his story. "It finally came to a point one night...I finally began to lose myself. I was beaten practically to death and I was soon taken to a place within my own mind where I discovered the cause of all of my pain...I..."

Tsubaki was pretty much on the edge of her seat as she waited for him to continue. He was wary, though. _'Can I...can I trust her? What if she rejects me like everyone else in that...god damned village...' _Shaking the thoughts from his head, Naruto chose to go ahead and tell her. _'It will be a way to earn her trust. I can't have such a secret hidden from her if I am going to make everything up to her.'_

With a hardened resolve, Naruto spoke. "I had a demon...that my father sealed inside of me. It was because of that that I was tortured my entire life. When I figured it out, I was sickened by it...disgusted. I was told by my demon that I could gain power by harnessing his soul and the other half of my soul." Tsubaki interrupted him at that point. "Wait...other half of your soul? How is that possible?"

Naruto chuckled a bit; surprised that he question was not of the demon, but of the other half of his soul. "I will get to that after I explain the rest of my story." She nodded and he continued. "Anyway, when he told me this, I jumped at it. I came to and did as he told me to and tapped into the power of souls for the first time in my life. The biggest problem was that all of my pent up anger and rage was transferred to the other half of my soul, blackening it and turning it almost completely evil. The other soul of my demon contained its demonic energies and mixed with my own soul at that point, bringing me to the brink of true insanity. I lashed out at them with my power but was only able to get two of them..."

Tsubaki looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "H-how...how old were you?" Naruto looked her dead in the eyes and spoke. "I was six years old...when I made my first kill." She gasped at this and held her hand to her mouth to try and stifle it. Naruto did not let her speak as he continued on. "Continuing on; I was found by the man that now teaches our class, Professor Franken Stein. He was sent by father in order to find me specifically. Years after this happened, actually not too long ago now, Stein decided that he would try and dissect me in my sleep."

Naruto could not help but laugh a little at the thought of Stein's own insanity. Tsubaki did not know what exactly was funny and stayed quiet, waiting for him to finish his story. "It was on that night that we discovered something that I made him swear that he would never tell another..." Tsubaki leaned in once more; anticipating whatever it was that he was going to say. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sat back up before standing.

He walked over to the window and stood there for a second, contemplating the next words that were about to come out of his mouth. _'I know that telling her I contain a demon is a big leap of faith...but telling her that I also contain that...it would practically be suicide considering what she stands for in this world. Well...what I would assume she stands for, anyway. She is here as a weapon so it would suggest she hates this...thing...'_

Steeling his resolve, Naruto turned back to her with a serious look on his face. "I contain one of the greatest evils known to mankind, Tsubaki-san. I contain a power greater than anything you could ever imagine...something that can rival not only my power, but fathers as well." The suspense was killing her as Naruto drew a breath, ready to finally say it. "I contain a growing Kishin Egg...in place of my own heart..."

The room was in total silence as the words fully left Naruto's mouth. Tsubaki's eyes were wide and her pupils had dilated to the point that they looked to be periods. Naruto sighed and looked back out the window that overlooked nearly all of Death City. "I know...unbelievable, huh? It's hard to take in...Is it not?" She remained silent as she stared at Naruto and he just continued to speak.

His eyes were closed and they began to burn again. "I expect that you wish to report this...don't you? You think that I am too dangerous to let roam free...don't you?" Tsubaki stayed unspeaking and Naruto turned to her with red eyes, not from rage, but from tears that streamed down his face. "I know that I'm crazy...I know that I'm insane...but I just don't know..." His head lowered as he tried to fight his tears back.

Even if she did not completely forgive him, Tsubaki could not help but feel pity for him. He contained one of the greatest enemies known to Weapon's and Meister's and he had just told a Weapon the truth about him. She knew he told her so that maybe he would gain some ounce of trust...and the fact that he actually did made her want to truly trust him...but her mind was running in circles and she couldn't think straight. _'He...he has a Kishin Egg inside of him! But...that would mean that he is evil! That would mean that he has consumed human souls!'_

With her fears in place, she spoke to him. "Na...Naruto-san...if...if you have a Kishin Egg inside of you...then...wouldn't that mean that...you have eaten human souls?" Naruto had been able to stop his crying but had not stopped the burning of his eyes. He looked back to her and began the explanation. "No...I have not consumed human souls. Tsubaki-san...have you ever heard the saying; 'A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body'?"

Tsubaki nodded and Naruto continued. "That is the exact same when flipped. I have created my own saying...that a dark soul...rests within a dark mind...and a tortured body. So far there has been nothing that has proved me wrong about this theory..." Tsubaki was soon beginning to put it together. "Your past...and your own madness...have spawned this egg?" Naruto nodded and walked around to her before kneeling before her and taking her hand. "I want you to feel this, Tsubaki-san..."

She nodded slowly and let him lead her hand to where his heart was supposed to be. When it hit, she felt his heartbeat at a nice and steady pace. She looked up into his eyes and saw him still staring at her. "Wait for it, Tsubaki-san..." She nodded and continued to feel his heartbeat. As time went on, she began to feel something in it change. It began to quicken and she saw Naruto's face start to twist slightly. "Naruto-san..."

It sped up as she spoke and it soon felt like an earthquake. Naruto soon started to growl and Tsubaki quickly took her hand away. She jumped up from her seat and had her back to the wall in an instant as Naruto stood up. He looked to her and she saw that his eyes were now bloodshot as they were just a few hours ago. As he walked towards her, she realized that he was still in control, if only a little.

"Tsubaki...san...this is...what I am...this is...my curse..." He now stood in front of her and he began to grimace. "Trying to...control this...it hurts me!" Tsubaki watched as he fell to the ground on his knees and started to clutch his head in pain as low, guttural growls began to come up from his throat. With fear gripping her like a vice, Tsubaki kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Naruto with a tight grip.

"Shhhhh...It's okay...I understand now...Naruto-san..." She continued to coo him softly and she soon felt his heartbeat return slowly to normal. His shaking and twitching began to subside and his hands fell from his head to rest beside his legs with open palms to the ceiling. Not missing a beat, he spoke up when he was calm. "You see...Tsubaki-san...I can barely control it if it takes over. This is why the other half of my soul told me to meditate and try to connect to the Kishin Egg. If I do that then I should be able to gain control of the madness and perform some sort of...Madness Release, I guess."

Tsubaki lied her head down on his while it was still lowered. She liked the feeling of his soft hair against her cheek and almost forgot to speak. "It is okay, Naruto-san...I...I don't blame you anymore. But promise me something..." Naruto nodded his head; moving hers as well and making her giggle a little before she spoke again. "Promise me that you will try your best to get control of the Kishin Egg...and if you don't...please go to Shinigami-sama and tell him about it."

Naruto chuckled as he tried to lift his head, making Tsubaki lift hers as well...much to her hidden dismay. He looked her in the eyes and nodded. "I promise, Tsubaki-san. Hmhm...Funny...all my life, neither my father nor my brother could get me to make a promise...but now you have gotten me to do so. For some reason...I feel like I can't break this one..."

Tsubaki smiled and cocked her head to the side with her eyes closed. Naruto couldn't help but think that it was cute and he blushed. "Then I guess that that is a good thing then, isn't it, Naruto-san?" Naruto snapped from his blush quickly as she opened her eyes and he nodded back to her with a smile. She nodded back an affirmative and let her arms loosen around him before standing, making Naruto miss the touch already. _'Why...do I miss the touch?'_

He stood with her and looked to the door. "Do you think that we should be getting to class, Tsubaki-san?" She smiled but shook her head. Naruto was confused and quickly voiced it. "Why not?" Tsubaki sat back down and kept looking at him. "I would like to talk more...maybe learn a bit more about you? I think it would be a nice step to repaying me." Naruto looked at her with a slightly impressed look. _'She is even nice when she blackmails!'_

Naruto chuckled and sat back down on his bed and looked back into her eyes. "Well, Tsubaki-san, what would you like to know?" She took a cute thinking pose. After about a minute she spoke. "When you fought lack Star and me, you said something about an Omni-soul. What exactly is that?" Naruto nodded and looked down to his hand before jabbing his middle finger into his palm. A bit of blood leaked out but ultimately, a black smoke seeped out to form the static, grapefruit-sized ball that was Alter's soul.

Tsubaki eyed it carefully, thinking that it would be different than most other souls, but was disappointed slightly when it was simply black. Naruto chuckled at the look on her face and began to explain. "An Omni-soul is something that was recently discovered by Professor Stein, father and I. It is a soul with the power to transform into anything that the wielder desires." The ninja girl nodded and spoke her next question. "What was that thing that you did when you completely stopped Black Star? You were talking about how he was your puppet."

Naruto nodded and willed the soul to turn into its God Mode form, coating his hand in a thick, black smoke. "This is my God Mode. I have worked with both of my Weapons souls in order to create this. I have not used it that much and they can only hold it for about five minutes before they have to revert to another form." "What does it do?"

He looked over to the other bed and waved his hand. The bed itself soon began to float in the air and Naruto began to speak. "When in this form, I have complete control over everything that is inside of my soul's wavelength. I can create, destroy and manipulate every single thing that I want...but it comes at a price..." Tsubaki looked from the bed to him, her face showing that she was slightly worried for him.

Naruto deactivated the form and let the soul seep back into his body, never showing that it was there in the first place. He looked back to Tsubaki and let his eyes show that he was being serious. "Every time that I use my God Mode, I am sending a type of madness wavelength into the Kishin Egg that is inside of me. If I use God Mode to its full five minutes, then I will, first, fall unconscious and then the Kishin Eggs will start to grow even more powerful. Basically, five minutes in my God Mode is equal to the consumption of one human soul. While the energy is not pure, the power that I put off in that form is enough to give the egg energy."

Tsubaki looked down, feeling a little bad that she had asked him. He had to enter that mode to show her and now she had practically given the Kishin Egg a free meal on the wavelength. "I'm sorry..." Naruto caught her lamenting tone and quickly smiled before getting an upbeat tone. "Its okay, Tsubaki-san! I don't use it that often so this one time isn't going to kill me." Tsubaki nodded, but she still hung her head.

Looking at her, Naruto stood up and walked over to her before placing and comforting hand on her shoulder. She felt the touch and subconsciously leaned into it, making Naruto blush. It was at that time that they bother heard the door open. Naruto withdrew his hand, once more to the dismay of Tsubaki, and looked to the door to see the resident nurse, Medusa. He smiled and waved. "Ah, Medusa-sensei! How are you doing today?"

The blonde nurse smiled as nicely as she could and waved back. "'I am very well! Thank you Naruto! How are you feeling after your incident today? I hope that you don't have a headache?" Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Nope! I'm good to go!" Tsubaki looked between the two as they talked like they were old friends, which she could easily assume that they were. In all honesty, she felt a small pang of jealousy hit her as Naruto's attention was now completely focused on the nurse. _'Maybe he is one of those guys that like that kind of thing? Hmmm...maybe I should...NO! Oh boy...I knew that I had a crush on him...but I didn't think that it was THIS bad.'_

As Naruto continued his exchange with Medusa, Tsubaki simply smiled and stood, making Naruto turn his attention to her. "Ah, I'm sorry, Tsubaki-san. It has simply been a long time since Medusa-sensei and I have had the time to actually talk to each other." Tsubaki smiled and nodded. "I understand! I think that I should be getting to classes anyway. I'll leave you two to talk for now!"

As she walked away, she was stopped by the sound of Naruto's voice calling her name. She turned and looked to him and he had a small smile on his face and his eyes were lit up. "Um...Tsubaki-san...I was wondering...would you like to...I don't know...get some dinner later on this week? Or maybe we could do it tonight?"

Medusa, standing off to the side, looked on and even with her dark mind couldn't help but find the sight a tiny bit adorable. Tsubaki blushed and looked down before looking back up with a smile on her face. "I would like that. I'll have to go home and change into something more worthy of going out tonight but I would love to have dinner tonight."

Naruto smiled and clenched his eyes shut as he let out an enthusiastic cry of victory while pumping his fist once. Tsubaki laughed at this and turned to leave, leaving Naruto and Medusa in the infirmary. When Naruto got over his stupor, he turned to Medusa and smiled. "I have a date tonight!" Medusa laughed at this and turned to her desk before speaking. "So I've heard, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled and plopped down on his infirmary bed with a smile. "Man...I thought that this was going to be bad after what I did...but it turns out that it was a great day!" Medusa laughed at this and began to sort through a few of her files as she spoke to Naruto. "I heard about what happened. The fact that she would go out with you afterwards is a definite leap of faith."

Naruto sighed and sat up. "Yeah...I know. I'm still kind of surprised about it but I'm going to make things right with her. Hell...maybe during that time...maybe we'll...become something. I've always wanted someone like that...someone that I can tell everything to...someone that I don't have to fear whether or not they will judge me. If I can get that from her...then I think...maybe...maybe that would be what I need..."

Medusa stopped what she was doing and sat down in her chair with a small sigh. She turned in the spinning seat to face Naruto and she had an honest look of pity on her face. "Naruto-kun...you'll find that person eventually. It may not be now but you'll find her...that's for sure. After all, I doubt that there are many girls who could resist you when they get to know you."

Naruto sighed once more and nodded before looking up to the clock. He saw that there was still three hours left of school and decided that he would at least make it to Stein's class before the day was up. Standing, he looked over to Medusa and spoke. "I'm going to head back to class now, Medusa-sensei. I hope that you have a good day..."

Naruto left the room before Medusa could answer back and she slumped back in her chair. Turning back to her desk, she propped her head up with her hand and could only think to herself. _'That boy is tearing himself apart...and it's all because of that thing inside of him. I wonder...does he know that I know about that egg? I hope he does...after all...I do his regular checkups. Damn it...that thing is going to make his life hell in the next few months.' _Turning to look out the window, he final thought seemed to echo through her head.

'_It almost makes me want to postpone my plan to revive the Kishin...'_

_**END:**_

**Sorry, it took a while to get this one up. I have had to take care of a few things for school but I hope to get back on a regular posting schedule.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is the next installment of Demonic Meister. I was listening to songs one day while walking to school and found one on my iPod that I didn't remember putting on. Listening to it, I looked down and saw that the name was Panic Attack by Dream Theater. My mind was blown and I found the perfect continuation of this story.**

**Also, I am going to be making Black Star smarter and more perceptive in this story. So Black Star fans and lovers, REJOICE! And as you may already see, it's going to focus mainly on Naruto, Tsubaki and Black Star. They are the people that Naruto will begin to feel most comfortable around.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater or Naruto.**

**Souls...Resonate...**

**Demonic Meister**

**Chapter Four**

Naruto walked around Shibusen thinking about the things that had transpired over the span of the morning and the afternoon. _'__That __honestly __went __better __than __I __thought __that__ it __would. __I __thought __that, __for__ sure, __no __matter __what, __she__ was __going__ to __deny __me __forgiveness.__ Now, __not __only __is __she __giving __me__ a __chance __to __redeem __myself,__ but __I __also __have __a __date __with __her. __This __is __going __far, __far __better __than __I __could __have __hoped__ for.__'_

With a smile, Naruto looked up to the clock that hung over one of the doors and saw that he still had time to head on to class, as the classes themselves still didn't end until about five. Using his vast knowledge of the halls of the academy, he maneuvered through them and soon came to the classroom that he was to become accustomed to for a long while. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer, and that someone was Stein.

Naruto smiled up at the man with a bright smile and spoke up. "Good afternoon, Stein-sensei. How are you doing?" The bolted man looked down to Naruto and shrugged with his same straight face that he normally kept. "I can't quite complain, Naruto-kun. After your fight this morning I was forced to control the class when they got into such an uproarious state from you decimating Black Star and Tsubaki-san."

Naruto lost his smile and looked down a bit, not from sadness, but from embarrassment. "Yeah... I'm very sorry about that, Stein-sensei. I got a little out of control because of his idiotically demeanor of thinking he was better than me. It took me over when I got angry..." Stein heard this and leaned in a little bit closer to him so that he could speak in a whisper. "Naruto-kun, I realize that you are having more and more trouble keeping this thing under wraps as of late. I have devised a small elixir that may be able to suppress it for a while but it would require that you control your anger. I would also advise that you befriend Maka Albarn. If I am correct, she has a wavelength that can suppress demonic wavelengths with ease. It would keep you under control."

Naruto nodded and looked past the man to see the one that he was talking about. She sat beside her partner Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star. Maka Albarn was definitely a girl that caught his eye. Not because of her body, no, it was because of the fact that her wavelength was larger than most others around her. He could also see two things at the top right and left of the sphere of spiritual power. They were small and barely noticeable to someone with eyesight lesser than his own. This discovery, though, caused him to look to Stein once more. "You are talking about the one with the Grigori soul, are you not?"

Stein's eyes widened at this as he peered over his shoulder to Maka, now seeing that she was looking at them, as were the rest of the students. Each and every one of them had the same thought of what they were talking about. He used his Soul Perception and could not see the Grigori soul that Naruto was talking about. Turning back to the blonde, he spoke with his whisper still in place. "I don't see what you are talking about, Naruto-kun. Her soul does not have wings and therefore, it wouldn't be classified as a Grigori soul."

Naruto chuckled a bit and crossed his arms. "I wasn't honestly expecting you to see them. There are two small lumps over the top right and left of her soul's wavelength. They are the beginnings of the Grigori soul's wings. She has not yet bloomed but she will come of age here soon and she should be able to use the Grigori soul's ability to fly. It would also explain her special anti-demon wavelength."

Stein thought about the information from Naruto and concluded his thoughts with a nod of his head. "I believe that you are right about this, Naruto-kun. If that is the case then I would ask that you keep a close eye on her to make sure that she stays safe. If you can pick out that she has a Grigori soul then anyone else who is adept at Soul Perception as you could pick this out as well and draw her away from Shibusen."

The blonde maelstrom smiled and nodded before he maneuvered his way past the deranged scientist and made his way over to the seat at the end of the table where the group all sat. His seat, coincidentally, was right beside Black Star. The aforementioned blue-haired ninja leveled a quick glare at Naruto which the blonde tried his best to ignore. _'__God __damm__it...I __forgot __completely __about__ Black __Star. __If __the __observations __of __him__ and__ Tsubaki __are __correct,__ he __thinks __of __her __as __his __sister. __I __guess __I__'__ll __now__ have __to __work __on __getting __back __into __his __good __graces __as __well.__'_

As Naruto stared at Stein near the front of the class, he couldn't help but see the small piece of paper that had been slid in front of his person. He almost didn't want to look down but unfortunately he was as curious as the fox inside of him was. With this curiosity taking over him, he looked down and honestly expected the message that was scrawled over it. _"__I__ know __that __you __apologized__ to __her, __but __that __doesn__'__t __erase __what __you __did __to __her! __It__'__ll __take __more __than __words __to __convince __me!__ Until __then, __I__'__m__ going __to __be __watching __you __very __closely!__"_

Naruto sighed and flipped over the piece of paper before he reached into his pocket to pull out a normal pen. With excellent handwriting, he wrote down his response to the message. _"__I __did __not __expect __you __to__ forgive __me, __Black __Star.__ I__'__m__ simply __glad__ that __Tsubaki-chan__ has __given __me __the __chance __to __redeem __myself __in __her __eyes. __I__'__ll __try__ to__ make __it __up __to __you__ as __well...__"_

The blonde Meister quickly and efficiently wrote down the message before sliding it over to the ninja beside him. Black Star read it and quickly folded the paper and stuck it into his pocket. Naruto saw this and propped his head up with his hands and began to go through his thoughts. _'__The__ first __day __is __not __going __the __way __that __I __wanted. __I __expected __to __come __in __here __and__ be __that __popular __new__ kid __that __everyone __wanted __to__ get __to __know. __Instead__ I __listened__ to __the __egg __and __I__'__m__ sure __that __more__ than __three __quarters __of __this __class__ despises __me__ now.__'_

Naruto got no answers from the voices within his head and decided that they were still angry with him as well. His head smashed to the desk but no one looked over as he whispered his words to himself. "Every single time...I hurt someone...it never ends..." While he closed his eyes, ignoring the lesson, he never noticed that Black Star had heard him. While it did not change how he felt about the blonde ninja, it did get him thinking.

...

In the seat beside Naruto, Black Star put his hands in his lap and looked down as his thoughts began to go through his head. _'__So...this __isn__'__t __the __first __time __that __this __has__ happened__ to __him. __That __is __something __that __makes __me__ worry, __not__ about __him, __but __about __the __other __Meister__'__s __that __are __here. __If __he__ were __to __lose __it __like __that __in __the__ school __during __break __and __whatever __those __things __were __didn__'__t __stop __him, __I__ doubt __that __there __would __be __anything__ that __we __could __do__ to __stop __him. __But...it__'__s __like __he __doesn__'__t __even__ want __to __do __that. __Is __he __opposed __to __the __power __that __he__ gets __from__ losing__ his __mind?__'_

Black Star closed his eyes and shook his head, trying his best to think of other things, though he couldn't shake the images that permeated his mind. While he had been held stationary and silent as Naruto verbally abused Tsubaki, he had been subjected to the one thing that he never wanted to...he had been shown that he, like everyone else around him, was still afraid of himself.

During his time under the influence of the God Mode, he had been forced into the depths of his genetic memories. These were memories taken from those of his clan that he was a descendent of and the one in particular that got him was his own father. He had seen his father's childhood. He had seen that he grew up the same way, craving more and more power. He spent his life training and training to get smarter, stronger and faster but even as he reached his peak it was never enough. Black Star was forced to watch as his father hunted down innocent people and began to devour their souls all because he wanted more power.

It had all flashed forward to where Black Star was during the present. It showed him himself as he taunted everyone, saying that he was going to surpass God, no matter what it took to do it. He, without even knowing it, was the spitting image of his father. He was going down the exact same path that his father had once gone down. _'__If __I __don__'__t __change...then __I__ may __end __up __just __like __him. __Dead __and __in __the __ground...nothing __left __behind __to __give __people __a __good __image __of __me. __I__'__ve __already __ran __into __people __who __knew __what __the __Star __Clan __had __done...and__ they __all __hated __me. __It __is__ it __isn__'__t__ it...it__ is __the__ sins __of__ the __father...they __were __passed__ down __to the son.__..__'_

Black Star couldn't help but look to Naruto out of the corner of his eye and continue his thoughts. _'__Could __it __be__ that __he __and __I __aren__'__t __that __different __from__ each __other? __We __both __have __that __desire, __I __can __feel __it. __I__ can __feel __that __he __desires __more __power...but __it __is __for __a __different __reason __than __mine. __I __desire __power __to __simply __be __the __strongest __alive __while __he __wants __it __for __another__ reason __entirely. __Does __this __madness __of __his __spawn __from__ his __desire __for __power? __Will __I __become__ what __he __has __if __I__ continue __this __blind__ path __of __power __that __I__ have__ set __my self __on?__'_

The ninja couldn't help but sigh as he closed his eyes once more. _'__I__ can__ feel __that __he __is __sorry __for __what __he __did. __I __just __wish __that __I __could __bring __myself __to __forgive __him. __Unfortunately, __my __pride __won__'__t __allow __me__ to__ do __so. __He__'__ll __have__ to__ do __something __to __prove __to __me __that __he __is __willing__ to __do __whatever __it __takes __to __make __it__ up __to __Tsubaki-chan.__'_

...

Naruto kept his head down in his depressed state and waited for the right time to lift his head. It came within the next thirty minutes as he heard the bell for the ending of school beginning to go off. Kids had sprung up from their seats and Naruto could hear their footsteps leaving, but he also noticed something else. "I see...you all wish for answers as well...do you not?"

The softer voice of Maka Albarn came to Naruto's eardrums and he listened to every one of her words. "I'm sure I'm speaking for most of us when I say we wish to know about what happened down in the courtyard this morning." The cerulean-eyed boy sighed and turned his head to them with his eyes lidded like he was tired before he spoke to them. "I have already explained this to Tsubaki-chan...I have already explained my pain...I don't wish to speak of it anymore..."

The words of Naruto hit Black Star's ears and he closed his eyes in thought. _'__So I was right, __he __didn__'__t __want __to __do__ those __things __to __Tsubaki-chan. __It __must__'__ve __been __something __that __has __happened __to__ him __then. __Maybe __it __was __something __that __I __said __to __him...it __may__ have __been __those __taunts __of __mine __that __set __him__ off. __Telling __another__ fighter, __a __true __fighter, __to __give __up __is __like __setting __gasoline __upon __an__ already __roaring __fire...especially __if__ that __fighter __in __particular __already __desires __more __power...someone __like __that __would __never __give __up, __no __matter __how __powerful__ their __opponent__ is...I __should __know...__'_

As Black Star finished his thoughts, he heard Maka continue to speak; only this time her voice was slightly harder, also going on to call him by the name that she had heard Stein call him by. "I'm sorry, Naruto-san, but with everything that we saw today, I would like for you to explain to us just what it was all about. After all, it involved out friends basically being tortured by you."

Naruto listened to the last sentence and immediately turned his head and closed his eyes while his head still rested on his arms. "Don't remind me of that...I don't want to remember it..." Maka was about to step forward and continue to try and get him to talk, but she was soon stopped by a strong arm outstretched in front of her. She followed the athletically muscled arm up to the shoulder and followed that to the serious face of the one and only Black Star.

The blue-haired ninja slowly shook his head with his eyes closed as Maka backed up. The hyperactive Meister then turned his head to Naruto and put a hand on his back. Naruto jumped slightly from the touch but looked back to see a slightly softer visage of Black Star. He was about to speak until the star-haired one spoke before him. "Naruto-san...I cannot yet forgive you for what you did to Tsubaki-chan...but I have also been thinking during this last class. I have come to the conclusion, not only by your actions, but by your writings and your words that you didn't mean nor want to do those things to Tsubaki-chan and I. Like I said, I cannot yet forgive you, but I will not hold it against you personally. I would hope that you find some way to make it up to, not me, but Tsubaki-chan."

All eyes were wide, including Naruto's, at the seriousness and quietness of Black Star. His little speech was something that none of the gather people were ever expecting to hear from the loudmouth. It was sincere and wasn't about himself...it was about his surrogate sister. Naruto looked from one eye to the other before he smiled slightly and nodded his head. He stood and held out his arm to shake his hand and Black Star did the same, both of them grabbing the others forearm in an older style of agreement.

While they held each others arms, Black Star looked Naruto dead in his eyes before he spoke. "If you ever do something like that to Tsubaki-chan again, though, I will rip out your heart. Understood?" Naruto chuckled a bit before he nodded his head. "I understand, Black Star. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to go get ready for." The blonde Meister then turned and walked down the stairs before he heard a soft and familiar voice. He turned up to see Tsubaki smiling down at him and everyone else was looking at her as well. She acted as though she didn't see them and just winked to him in a very un-Tsubaki-ish manner before speaking. "You heard him, Naruto-kun...tonight better be very good to make it up to me."

This caused everyone's eyes, including Naruto's, to widen. All eyes were soon on Naruto who was scratching the back of his head nervously and backing out of the room slowly while speaking. "Well...heheh...you see guys, I kinda asked her to dinner tonight. It was part of my entire plan to make it up to Tsubaki-chan...heh..." Black Star was the first to react as he sighed and looked to Tsubaki. Naruto stopped and looked to them with a curiosity. After a few minutes, he got the picture and began to converse with his weapons. _'__Kyuubi-san,__ I __believe __that __they __have __mastered __that __form__ of __speaking.__'_

'_**I**__** think **__**that **__**they **__**have**__** too,**__**Naruto-san.**__** Their **__**bond**__** as **__**weapon **__**and **__**Meister **__**has **__**become**__** so **__**strong **__**that **__**they **__**have **__**created**__** a **__**form**__** of **__**the **__**psychic **__**link. **__**While **__**it **__**may**__** not**__** be**__** as **__**powerful **__**as **__**most, **__**as **__**they **__**have **__**to**__** maintain **__**eye **__**contact **__**and **__**in **__**weapon **__**mode **__**he **__**may **__**have **__**to **__**keep **__**her **__**steady **__**in **__**his **__**hands, **__**they **__**still **__**have **__**created **__**the **__**bond. **__**That **__**could**__** be **__**very **__**useful **__**to **__**them**__** during **__**a **__**fight **__**and **__**in **__**situations **__**such **__**as **__**these **__**when **__**they **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**want **__**their **__**private**__** conversations **__**to **__**be **__**heard.**__**' **_Naruto nodded to this and continued to watch them go through a myriad of different facial expressions.

Black Star could be seen furrowing his brow every so often and Tsubaki made a pleading face that caused the blue-haired ninja to sigh and break their eye contact. He looked down to the powerful blonde and spoke in a serious tone like a father would to his daughter's boyfriend. "If you do ANYTHING that she objects to...then I will slice off what makes you a man. I have no qualms with this threat."

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly nodded his head before he turned and ran like fox with its tail between its legs. Getting safely down the hallway, he slowed his pace to a walk as his thoughts came back into his mind. _'__I __honestly __think __that __that __is __the__ scariest __thing __about __people. __The __fact__ that __they __can sometimes __scare __even __me. __I __have __to __admit __that __he __seems __like __he__ is__ a __good __kid __at __heart, __just __doesn__'__t __think __with __that __brain __of __his sometimes.__ He__'__s__ damn__ smart, __but __acts __like __a__ damned __fool half of the time.__ I __wonder __if __it is some sort of tactic to trick his opponents__.__'_

As he walked through the halls of the now released school, Naruto also began to plan on where he would be taking Tsubaki on his date with her. _'__Also...I __wonder __how __I__ am __going __to__ break __to__ her __the __fact __that __I__ am __able __to __practice __polygamy. __She__'__s __from__ a __clan __and __so __is __Black __Star __so __they __will __hopefully __understand. __I__'__m__ simply __glad__ that __Blair-chan __knows __and__ understands __because__ she __is__ too __good__ of __a__ friend__ and __lover __to __lose.__'_

The blonde powerhouse sighed as he walked out of the doors of Shibusen with his hands in his pockets. As he walked down the stairs, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye and was able to deduce, from the blonde hair and the state of dress, that it was Maka Albarn and her partner was nowhere around. He sighed once more as he decided to not have her follow him for long. Stopping in his tracks he noticed that she did so as well. "Maka-san...I must ask why you have taken to stalking me?"

This question did not surprise the Meister and she stood with her arms by her side. "I was wondering why you would go and do something like that to Tsubaki-san but then you ask her out. It doesn't make sense." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and kept his back to her. "I wanted to make up for what I did and this is the first step, Maka-san. Tsubaki-chan is a nice person and I would like to have her as a friend by my side and a partner in battle."

The answer made Maka nod her head before she spoke again. "You seem sincere, but like Black Star said; if you do anything to hurt her, then you aren't dealing with just him. I'm going to kick your ass into the dirt." This caused Naruto to chuckle slightly as he turned his head a bit so that he could see her more clearly. "I would expect nothing less from a friend of hers, Maka-san. Now then, I cannot be late for my date so I must go prepare. I hope that we can talk more in the future and possibly spar. You seem to be rather strong." With that comment, Naruto seemed to flicker out of being, leaving Maka stunned and her eyes wide.

'_He's really fast!'_

...

Naruto appeared in his room back at his apartment with everything intact. Looking around, he saw that Blair had taken it upon herself once more to clean up his mess. He smiled softly and turned his head to the window to look at the bar where he knew she would frequently work. _'__Sometimes __I__ honestly __think __that __Blair-chan __is __too __damn__ good__ to __me.__' _Chuckling a little bit, Naruto began to get undressed as he walked over to his bathroom, leaving his clothes on the floor as he went.

He walked into the bathroom and turned the dials so that the water turned on to a warm setting before he turned to the mirror as he waited for the desired effect. As he looked at his uncovered face, his only thought was focused around the kabuki that he had worn during his fight. _'__I__ paid __some__ damn __good __money __to __have __that __thing __made. __It__'__s __too __bad __that __it __couldn__'__t __stand__ a__ punch __from__ the __ninja __boy. __He__'__s __got __some__ fight __in __him, __that__'__s __for __damn__ sure.__'_

The blonde powerhouse sighed as he turned to the shower and got in without further delay. As he did his business, his thoughts soon turned to the black-haired beauty that he was in charge of escorting later on. _'__I __could __take __her __to __that __new __place __that __just __opened __last __week. __I__'__m__ sure __that __she __would __enjoy __that. __But __then __it __would __make __me __simply __look __like __I__'__m __flaunting __money. __No...in __order __to__ make __it__ up __to __her __I __need__ to __do __things __differently. __I __need __to __show __her __the __real __me. __The __one __that __is __actually __caring __and __soft. __But __I__ can__'__t __lay __it __down __too __thick __otherwise __she__'__ll __think __I__'__m__ faking __it __all. __God__ damm__it,__ I __am__ worrying __too__ much __about __this!__ It__'__s__ like__ I...no...__'_

Naruto's eyes closed in solemnity as his hands fell to his sides. _'__I __cannot __do__ that...It __is...just...not __possible.__ She wouldn't__ fall __for __someone__ like __me__ anyway. __I __hurt __her __and__ this __is __only __to __make __sure __that __she __is __able __to __get __over __the __trauma __that __I__ put __her __through...isn__'__t __it? __Damm__it...I__ can__'__t __even __answer __my __own __question! __But __what __if __she __does __like __me?__ She __said __yes, __didn__'__t __she? __Yes, __she __did!__ She__ smiled __and __giggled__ and __said __yes! __That __must __mean__ that __she __likes __me__ to __an__ extent! __It __has __to!__ I __just __hope __I __don__'__t __fuck__ this __up. __I __also __need __to __tell __her __about __the __fact __that __I, __being__ the __final __one__ of __the __Namikaze__ clan, __will __have __to __take __multiple __wives. __Heh...I__ still __remember __tou-san__'__s __face __when __I__ first __told__ him__ about __that.__'_

With a small smile, the blonde looked back to the time that he had told his father about the village tradition of taking multiple wives if the last surviving heir is male. His mask made so many different noises when it grew, shrank and contorted. _'__With__ the __fact __that __she __comes __from__ a__ clan __as__ well, __I__ would __expect __that __she __already__ knows __about __clan __heirs __and __their __obligations. __But __I__ don__'__t __know__ how__ her __clan __viewed__ such__ things. __That __will __definitely __make__ this __interesting.__'_

Naruto continued to sift through his thoughts as he got out of the shower and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist while making his way to his room. He dropped the cloth to the floor as he began to go through his dresser to pull out a pair of black boxers and slipped them on before heading of to his closet. He pulled out a suit that he had tucked away for a rainy day and laid it out on his bed before finding a nice, long-sleeved, white shirt to where underneath it. He put it on and buttoned it up before he put on the black dress pants and buttoned them.

The blonde then put on a belt for good measure and making it look even better with the silver buckle shining in the light. He then put on the black dress vest that completed the suit and buttoned the two buttons that held the thing together. Looking at himself in the full-body mirror, Naruto tugged slightly on the vest to make sure that it was nice a snug against his figure before he went back to his closet to pull out a pair of dress socks and his black dress shoes. _'__Wouldn__'__t __matter __much __if __I__ didn__'__t __wear __shoes, __now __would __it?__'_

Putting on his foot covering, the blonde maelstrom stood and looked at the clock to see that the time was nearing for him to pick up his company for the evening. He moved with a glide-n-slide grace out his bedroom door and to the door and if anyone were able to see him they would think that he was a man of militaristic stature. Though, they would not realize that it was not that far from the truth of the blonde.

Opening the door to leave, he maneuvered out and closed the door with only a barely audible click to be heard throughout the now empty home. He worked his way down the stairs so that he could begin his small trek upon the cobblestone path towards the general direction of Tsubaki and Black Star's dwellings. Taking various turns and dodging numerous carts so as not to damage his attire, Naruto was honestly making good time.

It did not take Naruto long before he was coming up to the oriental-styled gate that paved the way to the home that Black Star had built for him and his surrogate sister and partner as both a gesture of good will towards his partner and a challenge to himself so as to get even stronger. The blonde whistled in honest amazement as he began to walk along the path up to the sliding door that was the main entrance. Before he even had a chance to make a sound to call for anyone, Black Star had already appeared, sliding to door open and standing with his arms crossed and a rather peeved look on his face.

Naruto sighed as he continued to walk up before he stopped in front of the shorter, but still formidable, ninja. He could tell that he still objected to the date that he had asked Tsubaki out on, but he also knew that, for her sake, he was willing to give Naruto a chance. The blue-haired ninja, actually calmer than normal, held out his hand for a greeting which Naruto gladly returned with a firm handshake of his own. He grinned slightly at Black Star's purposeful tries to crush his hand, but in all ignored the slightly hostile gesture. "So how are you tonight, Black Star?"

The shorter of the two shrugged his shoulders as he let go of his hand and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed still. "I guess that past your actions earlier, I can say that I'm having a generally good time today. You, Naruto-san?" The older of the two did the same as he shrugged and leaned against a post on the porch while he kept his eyes on Black Star. "I guess that my answer would have to be the same as yours, Black Star. I would hope, though, that we can find some way that we can both get over what happened today. Let it be water under the bridge, or let bygones be bygones as they say?"

Black Star gave Naruto a death glare that nearly..._nearly_ made the blonde flinch in slight fear. "You tried to hurt, humiliate and possibly kill the one person that I have come to see as my sister. Now you are taking my sister on a date. I'm. Just. _Peachy_." Naruto looked away in shame as he uncrossed his arms and put his hands fully in his pockets, showing that he was slightly uncomfortable. "I never wanted to hurt her or you, Black Star. It was just...something had come over me." He kept looking away until he heard Black Star speak. "I know."

Naruto looked over to him with his face looking confused, causing the shorter ninja to smirk slightly. "I thought you knew so much about us, Naruto-san? That's what you said back in the classroom before our fight, did you not? Well you apparently didn't know that I can see souls just as well, if not even better, than Maka-chan. I saw what happened when I interrupted you. Something darker took a hold of you and it leaked from the very core of your heart. In all honesty, it felt like a Kishin Egg."

Naruto flinched as he heard the words leave his mouth and Black Star immediately knew he had hit something. "So what is it exactly that you are hiding from us, Naruto-san? Is it the fact that you are a Kishin that can perfectly suppress your energy, which is nearly impossible? Or have you already fallen to the madness of a rising Kishin Egg?" Naruto sighed as he looked back to Black Star with a slightly lamenting look. "I'm sorry, Black Star, but I can't tell you anything about that. I told Tsubaki-chan so that she could understand what was wrong with me. When the time comes then I will explain it to everyone."

Black Star scowled and narrowed his eyes at him, but only sighed before letting his face return to normal as he looked down. "For now I'll lay off of you, but if you ever, and I mean _ever_, hurt her again, then I am going to beat you within an inch of your life before I have you begging for me to kill you." Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he felt a killer intent aimed at him that actually made him sweat slightly.

'_For __some __reason, __I __honestly __am __afraid __to __piss __this __kid __off. __If __I __ever __hurt __her __again, __I __have __no__ doubt __that __he __could __somehow__ pull __that __off! __It__'__s __scary. __Normally __I__'__m __not __afraid __of __anything, __but __he __can __make __me __actually __fear __him.__' _Naruto looked up to the ninja that had his arms crossed as he glared a hole in his head before hearing him speak again. "Don't take this the wrong way, Naruto-san. I have no intentions on acting upon what happened from today, but know that because of it I am going to be far more wary of your actions. I understand, or think that I slightly do, how you are."

Naruto sighed and nodded before he heard a cough that was meant to get both his and his conversational partners attention. It worked and both looked behind Black Star to see a sight that made Naruto's jaw drop and Black Star chuckle slightly at the face of the blonde powerhouse. In all honesty, he wasn't surprised at the face that he made, but it was a nice change from the seriousness of their previous conversation.

Tsubaki had come up behind the two and was all ready to go. Her smile made Naruto nearly melt in his shoes and the dress that she wore made him roll over her body with his eyes. It covered everything but the leg that it showed with a slit up the right side of the black dress. She also wore black heels that brought her up to the blondes shoulder and she smiled while looping her arm around his and he got a look at her hair in its usual ponytail, but it had a different shine to it. It was then that her soft voice shook him out of his daze.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to go out and have some fun tonight?" She kept her smile and Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Of course, Tsubaki-chan. Black Star and I were just finishing up our conversation so we can head out now if you would like." She nodded with her same smile. Naruto looked back to the blue-haired boy and he shot him a look that said, _"__Hurt __her __and__ you __will __die __a __slow__ and __painful __death.__"_

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned his head quickly back around as he and Tsubaki walked off. As they left the area, Naruto smiled down to her as they walked with interlocked arms. "So, Tsubaki-chan, what is it that you want to do?" She looked up with a look of thought as she held her free hand to her chin, making her even cuter to the blonde. "I'm not sure...what do you want to do?"

The blonde laughed a bit before he heard not only his stomach, but hers as well, growl from being hungry. "I guess that answers that question! Haha! Is there anyplace in particular that you would like to go eat, Tsubaki-chan? What kind of food do you like?" She smiled before replying to him. "I like to try different things, but lately I've gotten the taste for Italian food. It's so flavorful and makes my mouth so happy!"

Naruto grinned slightly when he heard this and felt her hop when she said it. "You aren't acting like I've seen you act before when watching your missions with tou-san, Tsubaki-chan. You are definitely different outside of a serious atmosphere and I like it." She nodded with a smile still on her face. "I tend to stay quiet when I am on a mission because coming from a clan of ninja; I was trained to be silent when conducting such objectives. When I am not required to do so, I like to just...let go and release who I really am. It's so nice to just let things roll with the tide sometimes, but as long as things remain civil and not get too far out of hand."

The Meister's grin turned to a smile as he looked forward to where they were heading. "I am glad to hear that. It is nice to find a person who can be serious when need be, but still have the feeling of freedom outside of the environment. Where I came from, I was surrounded by people who stayed uptight about everything. They never let things go and never tried to make things better. They focused on the past and would think only of it. It poisoned their minds and eventually led to me being found by Stein-sensei. I was spirited away after losing it for the first time. Ever since then, it has only happened two other times."

Tsubaki looked up to him with her smile falling a bit into worry. "I'm going to guess that today was one of them?" He nodded before speaking again. "The time before was when Stein-sensei and I were trying to figure out what was wrong with me. He invoked my madness and I nearly tore him apart. I would've succeeded had he not smashed into me by overcharging his soul's wavelength into a battering ram with his arms. Until I learn to control it, it remains a danger to me and everyone around me."

He felt her arm tighten around his own and they both stopped while he looked down to her. Her eyes were determined, but they showed her worry for him. "I know that you can control this thing, Naruto-kun. I've seen you before and you are a good person. I know that none of what you did was your fault. All you have to do is whatever you have to in order to control it. Find someone that you can fight for. Find someone who makes you want to stay yourself. Find that person who can keep your heart steady..." Naruto smile softly as he nodded his head with her smiling back to him.

"I will...Tsubaki-chan."

_**END:**_

**I understand that this took a bitch load of time to write. I am sorry for that. School hates me.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


End file.
